


California

by dualmoons



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationship, Character Death, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt Dan Howell, M/M, Rich Phil Lester, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 27,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualmoons/pseuds/dualmoons
Summary: After a successful turn-over in the company’s business, a result caused by Phil, he is awarded the car as a gift from his father who happens to be head of the entire company. Thrilled to drive the car again, Phil gladly volunteers to have a short business meeting with the owner of a successful 1960’s diner in the heart of the city.Working four days a week in a uniform consisting of a red and white aesthetic and rollerskates, Daniel Howell is a Business Uni student with an abusive boyfriend and an immense love for 80’s cult classic movies. When working a typical shift, Dan trips up and nearly tumbles to the floor but gets caught by the boy with jet black hair and stunning crystal blue eyes. The simple beginnings of an extraordinary friendship.





	1. A Present Worth Millions

The morning is warm, unusually so for an English summer. It would suit the rest of Phil Lester’s day pretty well. He’d woken up and began his day usually; shower, hair, suit and breakfast, before he left through the doors of the mansion, his family lived very comfortably in. He speeds to the garage around the back of his massive house, continuing until he’s halfway towards the matte black Lamborghini that matched his raven hair. He is stopped before he reaches it, parked next to the sizeable bulletproof glass doors that make up the back wall, as his attention is caught by a boisterous red bow atop a black car cover.

“What the Hell is this?” Phil wonders to himself, tentatively walking up to it. A card is located next to the bow, adorned with ornate calligraphy only his father could achieve spelling out ‘Philip’.

_‘You’ve earned it, Son. -Dad’ _is all it reads on the other side.__

__Fascinated, Phil grips onto the edge of the black cover, and in one swift motion, he rips it away. As soon as it’s ultimately been removed, the wind is knocked out of his lungs. Surely he was dreaming. The car of his dreams was right in front of him. Coming to an average of fifteen and a half million pounds and from one of his favourite films, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, the beautiful Cherry Red 1961 Ferrari 250 GT California with included _NRVOUS _numberplate is parked right in front of him. He can’t help but grin the widest he possibly could.___ _

____“No. Fucking. Way!” he squeals like a little girl receiving a pony for her birthday. He can’t bother to open the door, leaping feet first into the driver's seat. With the key already within the ignition, he turns it over, listening to the engine startup. He shivers like he’s looking to some profound concerto. A smooth purr accompanies Phil as he watched the garage door open, fixing his sunglasses on his face and clutching the steering wheel till his knuckles go white. The door is barely high enough when he moves the gearstick into drive and slams the accelerator, speeding out and down the long gravel driveway. He’s shouting and happily laughing as the artificial wind blows his hair everywhere, throwing the perfectly combed black strands across his face- but he could care less! His morning meeting can wait a little while longer._ _ _ _


	2. Favours Become Destiny

Phil enjoys every single minute of the hour he takes to himself before showing up to the office’s private car park. He pulls into the echoing space, locking up the prize vehicle before strolling into an elevator and up into the very top of the building, exuberant beyond anything else.

The doors of the elevator open and every worker goes dead silent. He casually walks through to his private office, passed all the people pretending to not stare. Closing the door behind himself, he sits back in his faux leather chair, but the moment he begins to relax his phone starts ringing. Picking it up and holding it to his ear he answers:

“Yeah?”

“Mr Lester, your father, is on line one,” the secretary Quinn answers. Phil hums and presses the button to switch the line over.

“Did you find your gift?” the recognisably deep voice asks from the other side of the call.

“Yes, I love it so much. Thank you!” Phil smiles, opening his work laptop and logging into the system to check all his emails.

“Well, you really do deserve it. You’ve made the company market skyrocket this last month; it was only fair.”

“Thank you, Dad, really. It's such a good car.” 

“I'm sure it is. Now, today I have to ask you a favour- if that’s alright.”

 

“Anything, shoot.”

“A close friend of mine has arrived in London today, and he’s currently at one of his many successful businesses. Have you heard of Frosties Malt Shop?” 

Phil knew exactly what he was talking about. He could picture the verging-on-garish colour scheme of blue and pink in his head.

“Of course,” Phil agrees, curious as to why he was asked.

“He’s currently there to discuss some maintenance with staff, although I was meant to show to go over some sales tactics. Merchandise, advertisement, even considering opening another location. Can you do it?” 

“When do I have to be there?” 

“In twenty minutes.”

“I won’t let you down,” Phil smiles proudly to himself, standing up from his chair and closing his laptop.

“I know you won’t. I’ll see you later,” and just like that, Phil’s hung up and walked straight back out of the office.

“Hold all my calls Quinn, I have to go out.”

“W-what about your twelve-o-clock?” Quinn asks, shocked by the sudden request.

“Reschedule it to next week. It’s not that important of a meeting but apologise on my behalf,” Phil says, smiling, turning back to look at Quinn as he stands in the elevator and closes the doors.


	3. Tripping Over Words

The malt shop is as bright as ever. Phil knows he stands out a bit, with his frankly amazing car and expensive suit, but he’s still riding the high. He doesn’t know which friend his father was talking about (sue him for not keeping track), so he’s cashing on the fact they know what he looks like. No one has looked at him with a sense of familiarity yet anyway. 

He takes a seat at the end of the counter, perching on a branded stool as he flags down a waiter. He orders a very on-brand malt milkshake and has been waiting for only a few minutes when he hears someone stumbling behind him. He turns around just in time to catch a young employee as he begins to fall.

“Oh- oh! I’m so sorry, thank you for catching me, I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine, between us, I’ve always felt the rollerskates were a bit much,” Phil looks at the name tag pinned to the boy’s uniform, “Daniel.”

“Dan- uh, it’s just Dan… Again, sorry, I’ll go get back to my job. Did you already order?”

“Alright, Dan. Yes, I did order, but thank you.” He says with a wink, observing the boy scuttle off with a blush rising up his neck.

His drink was delivered by a different waiter, more confident on their feet. He was taking his first sip when the chime of the bell on the door was followed by a commanding voice.

“Philip! How good to see you, how’s your father?” 

The woman greeted through a grin. He recognised her now, it was Clemence Lancaster.

“He’s good, business as usual. He sends his apologies that he couldn’t be here, Clemence.”

“You do remember me. Oh darling, send my regards back. Now we should talk business.”

Phil spends the next forty minutes fiddling with the paper straw from his milkshake and trading boring stories about franchising and financials. Every now and then he spots Dan out of the corner of his eye and has to suppress a smirk each time he sees the blush re-emerge. 

The impromptu meeting ends, and Clemence gets up to leave, paying for both some sophisticated soda she ordered as well as Phil’s drink before making her way to the door. Phil is raring to go and enjoy his car some more, but he might be hoping to talk to a certain someone first.


	4. Flirting's Delicious

Phil appears to be heading towards the exit of the restaurant, except he detours and strolls up to the boy who has his back turned and is wiping a counter with a cloth. 

“Hey there,” Phil speaks clearly. The boy gasps in shock and turns around, about to talk until he starts slipping from his hold on the edge of the counter. Phil happens to catch him again, pulling him to his feet. 

“You’re really not the best on wheels, huh?” Phil chuckles.

“No, n-not really, I’m so sorry I keep falling,” he starts saying nervously.

“That’s okay; I just wanted to ask if you were… working tomorrow?” Phil is realising, now he’s asking, that it’s so much harder to ask than he first thought.

“Um- oh- yeah, I’m working every day this week,” Dan replies with a flushed nod.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Daniel,” Phil leaves with, suavely walking away and out to his parked car. He jumps back into the driver's seat and takes some time for himself. He’s sitting there for a while, honestly a little shaken.

“Did I really just do that?” he asks himself, feeling heat burn in is cheeks. He thinks he’s proud of himself, really. He smiles uncontrollably for another minute before he turns the car on and decides to finally speed off.


	5. A Blue Heaven Nightmare

The next day Phil didn’t have to think twice about his decision to not show up to work. He had already called Quinn to let her know before he was awake and changed into a loose red button-up (with the top five buttons undone) and a pair of black slim-fitting pants.

“Philip, my love! Off to work so early?” 

Phil rushes down the slowly spiralling staircase into the living room downstairs, seeing his mother reading a magazine in an armchair.

“Nope, I’m going out for breakfast,” he says, placing a quick kiss on her cheek, “Have a good day!”

He doesn’t wait long enough to hear if his mother had anything to say about his speedy exit, and he’s out in the garage getting into his cherry red car before she could say his name.

The radio is tuned to some random station and is playing a charting song Phil couldn’t name as he’s driving through the quiet streets of the hills. He’s going at a reasonable speed today until he has to slow down to accommodate busy London traffic.

He pulls the roof of his convertible over after he’s parked in the sparse car park of the diner, checking he’s locked it at least three times. Inside it’s a quiet kind of bustling as commuters arrive for their morning not-quite-coffee, and he’s forced into a two-person booth near the front by all the nine ‘o’ clock customers.

He’s skimming the laminated menu when he is made to look up;

“Hi, what can I get y- oh, hello again,” says the brown and curly haired boy.

“I told you I’d come back,” Phil is answering with a bright smile, only fueled by a now familiar blush adorning Dan’s face.

“Y-yeah, I guess you did,” Dan fixes his hair behind his ear, “What can I get you?”

“A Blue Heaven Milkshake,” he reads to the waiter who proceeds to write it on a notepad procured from his red apron.

“Anything else?”

“Actually, yeah- what’s your favourite milkshake?” he asks while placing the menu back on the table. Dan’s cheeks turn an even brighter pink.

“W-why do you ask?” he stumbles out.

“Because, I was wondering if you wanted to sit down and chat,” Phil smiles to a Dan looking around the thinning crowd of the restaurant.

“I- I’ll be back soon then,” he smiles softly, skating away and back towards the kitchen. Phil sits back in the red leather cushioned seat before looking at his phone. He’s only got messages from Quinn about his absence and clients thanking him.

Around four minutes later Dan is returning with a platter in his hands, a blue and a pink milkshake placed precariously atop it. He places them down and takes the seat across from Phil.

“Is- um- is there any reason you wanted to talk to me?” Dan asks shyly as Phil takes a sip of his glass of blue syrup and milk. It’s an amazingly sweet yet perfect flavour. 

“No, I just wanted to talk. You seem nice,” Phil replies, noticing how dan won’t make eye contact as he continues to blush. 

“Thanks, you seem nice too.” 

“So, Daniel, tell me about your interests.”

“W-well… I like 80’s stuff, vintage things, and old-timey movies. That’s why I work here. I also like a lot of music and bands?” Dan keeps it short, but Phil can’t help but smile.

“What’s your favourite movie, if I may ask?” he’s leaning in a little more, playing with the straw with his fingers.

“You can’t just ask that there’s too many!”

“Top five then.”

“Okay, uh… Back to the Future, Heathers, Ghostbusters- but the first one not the second- the Star Wars trilogy before Disney got involved, and… oh god, how could I forget!? Ferris Bueller's Day Off is, I think, possibly my all-time favourite,” Dan is explaining, counting them off on his hand.

“Oh yeah? We really have a lot in common; it looks like-”

“Hey, is Dan here today?” a deep voice resonates from towards the front. Dan’s head nearly snaps from turning around so quickly.

“I’m so sorry; I have to go. The drinks are on me- have a good day,” Dan is on his feet and just like that he was gone. Phil watches him skate up to the counter and up to the man standing there. He’s got spiked hair and some tattoos of poor taste on his neck, with a green v-neck polo shirt and ripped blue jeans. He looks angry.

“Where did you go yesterday? I thought you said you’d call me.”

“I-I’m sorry babe, I had to work, I didn’t mean to upset you-”

“Yeah, well, it wouldn’t be the first time you have. Come on; you’re taking the morning off with me.” 

The guy essentially drags Dan out the back at this, and Phil frowns at the encounter. He stands up once he finishes his drink and heads to the cashier to pay, even after Dan said it was on him, leaving a generous tip under his name before he too is out the door.


	6. My Mind is Always on You

“You’re here, oh thank god! Your father asked where you were- he’s hosting a meeting on floor eighteen if you were interested. There’s also some paperwork that needs signing I’ve left on your desk,” Quinn relays to Phil as he’s entering the workspace.

“A meeting? What about?” he questions, opening his office and placing his stuff on the desk. 

“I believe it’s to do with the spike in marketing,” she reads off the iPad in her hands. Phil hums and takes his jacket off to rest it gently over the arm of his chair. 

“I’ll be back soon, then,” he smiles, checking that he has his phone before heading towards the elevators again.

“I should probably come with you; I was meant to be down there five minutes ago...” Quinn sheepishly follows behind him. Inside the lift, he continues the conversation.

“How’s your day been so far?”

“Hectic, especially with this new investment,” she fidgets with the home button on the iPad, “but not bad.”

The doors open on the lower floor, both Phil and Quinn walk out and towards the board room. They enter swiftly as Phil's father is stood at the front with the projector running.

“There he is! The boy who skyrocketed us to number two in London Business Investors!” Mr Lester points proudly to him. The entire meeting of twenty turns to clap. He smiles softly and takes a seat at the front, Quinn next to him.

“Good on you, son,” his father says, going to pat his back before continuing the meeting. 

Phil can barely keep his attention on the meeting, his mind continually trying to remind him of the events of that morning. He keeps running through Dan’s interaction with the mystery guy, how rude the man came off.

The gathering of businesspeople was ready to disperse now, and many of them were giving their last thanks before leaving. He left Quinn as she went to talk to his father and followed the herd out the doors. To anyone looking into his office it would look like he was working through all the papers on his desk, but really his mind kept wandering back to Dan and his strange visitor.


	7. Pain is Below the Surface, but Joy is Trapped Just Beneath It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by panic! at the disco  
> \- luna

Dan is behind the counter with a strained look in his eyes when Phil walks in the next morning. He sits on a stool in front of the waiter, and as he starts to say his greetings, he notices the bandage peeking out from under his uniform sleeve.

“Hey- oh, is that a bandage? Are you okay?”

Dan’s eyes widen as he looks up and then down to his arm.

“It’s- it’s nothing, just a sprain- I, um, fell over- skating, yeah, skating. Um, h-hello, again.”

“Okay, well, please be careful; if anyone’s to know how dangerous the ground is, it’s me,” he says, trying to cheer Dan up a little. It seems like it might be working until the boy suddenly turns at the chime of the door. It’s the very guy from yesterday.

He saunters up to the stool next to Phil, obviously sizing him up before he sits down. 

“Who’s this?”

Dan is nervous as he answers, “oh, Den, um, just a customer, it’s fine. Um, why are you back already?”

“Well, okay, babe, I need some cash. Not much, just a couple hundred.”

“W-what about the last I gave you?”

“Babe, I just need a little, it’s not a big deal.”

“Are- are you smoking again? Is that why you need the money?”

“Why does it matter? Don’t you trust me? Just give me the cash.”

Phil watches the exchange intently, noting the hesitation in Dan’s voice and the slight shake in his hands as he agrees and turns to get his wallet. He’s handed the generous amount of money over, and the man is getting up to leave when he throws a statement over his shoulder:

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it? If you’d been like this yesterday, we wouldn’t need that bandage.”

The door has closed behind him before Phil turns back to look at Dan. He’s wide-eyed and stock-still, and it doesn’t take long for Phil to identify the brink of a panic attack.

“Dan- Dan, I’m going to lead you outside; I think you need some air. Is that okay?” Phil attempts to calm Dan. He nods, looking like he was on the verge of falling apart until Phil gently leads him out the back to the car park.

“I know it’s none of my business, and you only just met me, but I think you need somebody to talk to,” Phil helps Dan sit down on a slab of concrete, leaning back against the brick wall of the building.

“I-I’m fine, I-I’ll be fine, I always am…” he gets out between deepening breaths, seemingly unaware of Phil undoing his roller skates.

“You don’t have to be fine, alright? It’s okay to not be fine. You don’t have to tell me anything, but you also don’t have to lie. I won’t judge you.”

“I’m sorry; I- I can’t tell you, I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologise, it’s okay, it’s okay... Hey, you said you liked Ferris Bueller, right?”

Dan, whose breathing has started to even out, appears confused about this question. He nods, nevertheless, and he must spot the sly smile that finds itself on Phil’s face because his eyebrows scrunch together.

“Well, would you like to see my car?”

He isn’t sure if Dan knows who he is, but if Dan does he sure hasn’t said anything about it, but he knows the car isn’t cheap. It’s very rare and definitely the kind of car only super rich kids own. The disbelief on the boy’s face is evident, even as the childish glint of joy is seen in his eyes.

He leads Dan with a hand hovering behind his back over towards the vehicle. The audible gasp that escapes him at the sight of its cherry red visage is as unsurprising as what he says next.

“These things are fifteen and a half million pounds!”

Now Phil knows he is privileged, but he has to blush at this. He’d intended to reveal the car as a little something to cheer Dan up, which might be working, with a side of incredulity.

“My most prized possession. I have a feeling if I take you out for a spin, you’ll forget about any troubles you’re having right now…”

“Are you kidding?” Dan’s jaw drops, turning to him with wide eyes, “I’d forget how to walk, talk, think- all of it- just by touching this car!” 

Phil grins at him, pulling the key from his pocket and opening the vehicle. He removes the top so he can jump in as carelessly as ever, while Dan hesitantly opens the door on the other side. 

“What are we gonna do?” Dan asks, sitting back in the leather seat. Phil smirks at the reference.

“The question isn’t what are we going to do, the question is what aren’t we gonna do,” he returns with another quote.

“Don’t say we aren’t going to take the car home-” Dan joins in, remembering the scene vividly.

“If you had access to a car like this, would you take it back right away? Neither would I.” 

The engine is revving, and Phil pulls his sunglasses down to complete the look. He presses play on the car stereo and the iconic drums of ‘Beat City’ start playing. Dan is smiling uncontrollably, recognising it from the film, and they’re out of the car park, spilling into the empty streets of London.


	8. Beat City

The car speeds up once they’re on the open road; no obstacles, music blasting, and most importantly, Dan squealing and screaming with excitement. The sound of the engine purring as he presses on the gas accompanies the opening lyrics of the song.

_Beat City now-now! Beat Beat!_

_Beat City now-now! Woo-oo-oo!_

_Beat City now-now! Beat Beat! Beat! Beat!_

_Beat City! I watch you tumble down! ___

__“Holy shit, this is amazing!” Dan yells, wind in his hair as the car speeds down the freeway. Phil smiles to himself, knowing he made at least one person happier today._ _

__“I’ve never felt this alive! This is fucking incredible!” he throws his hands up in the air, and they continue to speed off on their impromptu joyride.  
Phil drives for half an hour until they’re back at the diner, parking back in the same spot as before. _ _

__“Holy. Shit,” Dan smiles widely. Phil turns and laughs when he sees his hair has been blown all over the place. Dan quickly fixes it, laughing all the same._ _

__“I’m glad I was able to help cheer you up.”_ _

__“Cheer me up? You fucking made my entire life better! Thank you, Phil,” Dan’s face has changed so much, dimples appear on his cheeks from smiling so widely, and his eyes look warmer and fuller. Phil can’t help but laugh even more extensive at him._ _

__“It’s been my pleasure. Seriously,” Phil starts pulling the roof back on the car. Dan gets out and takes a deep breath, feeling like he has a clear mind for the first time in a while._ _

__“Excuse me, Phil Lester! Can I have a moment of your time to talk about your new car? I’m from Variety Magazine, and I’d love to do a story on your Ferrari,” Phil looks up and sees a woman in a work blouse and black pencil skirt. She’s got a notepad in her hand, a camera hanging around her neck and her phone with voice memos open. She also flashes Phil her company ID._ _

__“O-oh, sure?” Somewhere in Phil’s head, he knows he probably shouldn’t, but he’s riding a high, and the journalist has appeared from nowhere. He looks to Dan briefly, noting how confused he seems, backing away a little, apparently not knowing what to do._ _

__“I saw you driving on the freeway and just had to talk to you about it. What’s the model of it?”_ _

__Phil continues to awkwardly talk to this lady as she writes notes. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Dan walk back towards the diner, stopping just at the back door, skates in hand waiting for him. Once she’s finished, Phil locks the car and walks over to him..._ _

__“People really must love your car. You didn’t steal it, d-did you?” Dan asks, only mildly joking._ _

__“Of course not, I worked very hard for it. Now, I think you should be getting back to work.”_ _


	9. Headlines Are(n't) Lies

A headline would appear everywhere early the next day. 

_Millionaire Phil Lester seen in new cherry red Ferrari with a mystery boy ___

__It hadn’t taken him long to regret the interview; by the time he got back to his office the afternoon before the thrill of his car ride with Dan had worn off, and he’d realised it was definitely a mistake. Of course, he couldn’t have been sure it would be anything other than an honest article about his shiny new car until it was published. He didn’t get his hopes up though._ _

__The journalist had tried to ask a few questions about Dan. He’d kept veering the interview back to the car, even knowing it was futile- millionaire’s son seen out with a boy! That was nothing but fodder for the news companies. The rumours would be flying in no time._ _

__Phil needed to tell Dan before things got too out of hand, but it was too late, he’d taken too long to process what had happened, and now Dan would be hounded. They were even at the diner when the interview was done- there’s no way she missed Dan’s special uniform!_ _

__He resolved to talk to Dan tomorrow, at the diner. Today he needed to sleep in his expensive bed and pretend nothing was wrong, just a little while longer._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DoN'T pOsT aNoTHeR, yOu nEeD To pACe ThEm 
> 
> I'll do what I like, Tsuki.  
> -Luna


	10. Repercussions

It takes Phil all of three seconds after waking up to remember the inevitable. He should have looked at more than the headlines, but he didn’t want to watch, didn’t want to read what they were saying about Dan. He doesn’t have enough faith in the media to hope it wasn’t anything inflammatory.

Phil heads into the diner at ten in the morning, knowing that’s when the restaurant has passed its opening rush, giving Dan and himself time to talk. 

“Morning Phil!” Dan cheerfully greets him as he goes and sits up at the counter. Dan skates around the bar and takes a seat up next to Phil.

“You seem happy.” 

“The other day just lifted my spirits. What can I say; I’m a happy, minimum-wage-paid uni student,” Dan admits, bopping his head to the music playing in the room. 

“Well, it’s a good look on you,” Phil flirts, desperately wishing the interaction could stay like this. 

“T-Thanks,” Dan stutters, letting an unsure smile find its way onto his face next to a healthy blush...

Suddenly the sound of the diner door opening behind them startles them both from their conversation. They spin around to see a furious-looking man storming towards them. It takes them a few seconds to recognise who it was. It was Dan’s boyfriend.

“What the fuck is this?” he spits at them, slapping a newspaper into Dan’s hands. He looks at it and starts shaking a little.

“I-I was just hanging out with P-Phil, II-i don't understand-” Dan’s mood has changed, going from on top of the world to absolutely terrified at the appearance of his boyfriend. 

“Oh, I understand perfectly. You fucking slut, you think I’m dumb? Who the fuck do you think you are mate?” he, in turn, seethes at Phil.

“I’m just a customer,” Phil replies, gulping when he looks into those angry eyes.

“I didn’t know customers took their servers out on a joyride in a fifteen million dollar car! That’s it, you’re coming with me right now,” he pulls dan off his seat and nearly onto the floor, dragging him out of the restaurant once more. Phil attempts to pull him off Dan, but it doesn’t work, he just stands there in disbelief, unaware of how things could have gone so badly.


	11. Where's that Ray of Sun

Phil arrives at the diner early the next day. Too soon, Dan wouldn’t start his shift for another forty-five minutes. He hadn’t been able to sleep, though, had been just as useless as he was the day before. He should have put up more of a fight- it was apparent this so-called boyfriend of Dan’s didn’t mean well. He was worried; so, so worried.

He’d stood in the diner for long enough after Dan had been forcibly dragged out that another worker had turned up for their shift. They’d looked at him weirdly before going to set up behind the counter. The sudden change from the isolated scene of a crime to public space for consuming sugar syrup disguised as sustenance was enough to spur him to walk outside. He felt nothing but a buzz in his head as he drove home, changed into his pyjamas, and got into bed like it was any other day.

Currently, he was sitting in his car in the diner car park waiting agonisingly as the minutes ticked past. He wasn’t sure what he was going to offer Dan once Phil saw him again, but he needed to know the boy would be alright. So he extracted himself from his solitude and went inside, ready to wait with two milkshakes and his excessive anxiety.

Except Dan didn’t show up. Phil sat there, sipping sullenly at his drink; staring intermittently at the door, the counter, and the glass that sat untouched in front of him. He sat there for longer than he’d stood there the previous day, for longer than he’d been unable to sleep that night; worried enough to ignore the notifications from Quinn inquiring to why his work schedule of late was so patchy. 

He tried to rationalise with himself; it wasn’t like Dan worked every day, he probably just got it wrong, and Dan didn’t have work that day. It wasn’t working. No matter how many increasingly weak excuses he came up with he couldn’t stop himself being paranoid. What if something was wrong? What if something had happened? Was Dan was hurt? 

And it would have been all his fault.


	12. Sons in the Business

“Phil! There you are, son. Where have you been? I’ve barely seen you the past few days,”

Phil’s dad walks into his office and closes the door behind him. He takes a seat across the desk; Phil himself had only just found himself twenty minutes earlier. He looks at his dad, panic still running through his head.

“I’ve been at that dinner, Clemance’s one,” Phil explains, looking down again at the papers he was supposed to sign three days ago. His father, paperwork- he takes anything to keep his mind off Dan.

“Why have you been there? You've been absent from the office for hours every day; you weren't even here yesterday-”

“I’ve been doing marketing research for the business, finding out what attracts the customers to the diner and if there’s any other way to make it stand out. More billboards and advertising, you know?” he hears himself say as if it were true. Somehow he’s being believed.

“Oh, well good on you, son. It’s a great investment and a great business, so I’m glad you’re working with it. Keep it up,” he stands up, pats his son’s shoulder and walks out the door; leaving Phil alone with his thoughts. 

Dan, Dan, Dan. 

As soon as Phil restarts signing the papers, there’s a soft knock at his door. His head shoots up and looks towards it. 

“Come in,” he calls, watching as the door opens slowly. To his disappointment, it’s only Quinn. 

“Phil, your four ‘o’ clock is here to see you,” she pops her head around the door. He takes a deep breath and pushes the papers to the side of his desk, running his fingers through his hair to fix it.

“Bring them in,” the woman nods and opens the door fully, letting the client in the office. Phil stands up and shakes the older man’s hand.

“You must be Mr Marshall. Nice to meet you, I’m Philip Lester, Malcolm's son. Now, what do you have for me today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sLoW dOWn, sTop PosTInG cHApTeRS!11!1!!!1!
> 
> NO, THEY NEED THE FICS, TSUKI -Luna UwU


	13. Wish You Could See it Too

For the first time in a while, Phil is still at work. Unfortunately for him, no one else is, because it’s ten past ten at night.

If anyone were there to see him, they might think him just a workaholic continuing to write reports and sign papers long after he has to. Really, he’s so tired of it, but it’s mind-numbing enough to keep his mind off of someone. Eventually, he does throw his pen across the dimly lot room out of frustration, dropping his head slowly into the marble desk as he eyed the shining one thirty am. 

As much as he’s tried to avoid the subject some persistent part of his brain has been paranoid about Dan the whole day. His thoughts keep roaming, wondering if he was okay if he was hurt. Phil knows it’s just his head getting to him though.

He gives out a groan of something between exhaustion and annoyance before sitting up again, turning the desk lamp off to bathe his entire office in only the light of the moon. Phil turns to gaze through the window wall beside him, feeling comfort in the strange loneliness of a skyscraper at night. He pushes the chair away from the desk, standing up and striding towards the edge of the window. He sits down, leaning his back against the wall and looking out over the city.

His mind wanders to Dan, wondering if he was looking into the same skies. Was Dan seeing the beautiful clear night sky? The stars bright enough to show constellations? He wonders if Dan was witnessing the same pretty lights of the night he was.


	14. Bandaged

It’s the sunrise that wakes Phil up, vibrant oranges and yellows colouring his office in the early morning hours. He can feel the growing warmth of the glass window against his forehead, and he’s squinting at a skyline still clear of clouds.

Rubbing his eyes he pulls himself to his feet, lamenting the inevitable soreness of sleeping on the ground. He decides he’ll deal with it and head out to the diner after he finishes up the last of his stupid and incessant reports.

The second his pen is lifted from the last signature he’s up and through the door of his office. He slows down past Quinn’s empty desk, dropping all the papers off before heading into the elevator. Down in the staff car park, the cherry red Ferrari sits untouched and impeccable. He jumps in and turns the ignition on, noting the time is almost eight- when Dan would be starting his shift.

The roads aren’t too bad, and he only has ten minutes to mull over Dan before he can see him.

It’s just as he’s exited his car and is pulling the roof up that he spots the curly-haired boy, looking tired and worn down, definitely much more down-trodden than the other day. But what makes Phil’s heart shatter is his friend’s clearly evident limp.

“Dan!” Phil calls out, running up to the smaller boy and startling him. 

“Hi- Phil,” he says squeakily, not making eye contact. 

“Are you okay? What happened? Where were you yesterday?” Phil asks, guiding them both towards the diner.

“Y-yeah, I’m f-fine,” he takes a deep breath, “I sprained my ankle on my way to Uni yesterday. I’m at classes on Wednesdays and Fridays. I-I’m doing a film and business degree,” Dan explains, making his way through the back and into the mercifully empty restaurant. Phil can tell that’s not all that happened.

“Was your boyfriend mad?” Phil asks quietly, following Dan as he sits on a stool to attempt to put his skates on, not providing an answer beyond a meek shake of the head.

Phil notices there’s a bandage on his ankle, and that there seems to be another up on his knee under his work pants, the outline barely visible. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t work today-”

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” Dan presses with an exaggerated smile, standing up only to hiss a little as his eyes start watering. 

“Dan, sit back down. There’s no one here yet, you don’t need to stand at the moment,” Phil says, looking worried. Dan relents and sits back down on the seat.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks once more. There’s an uncomfortable silence in the diner until Dan bows his head, shaking it minutely.

“... No,” he whispers, his eyes still glistening even though he’s no longer using his injured foot. He brings a hand to his face, trying to catch the tears before they fall.

“Did you want to talk about it?” Phil offers with a hand going to softly rest on the boy’s shoulder.

“Not yet,” he speaks, tensing a little. Phil sighs and brings his other hand up to wraps his arms around Dan, pulling him into a gentle hug.

“I hope you know I’m here for you. We may only be new friends, but I still care enough to help you, whenever you need it.” 

“Thank you, Phil,” says Dan as he begins to hug back.


	15. Worth The Nose-Bleed

The dinner was closing early that day, and he thoroughly enjoys Dan’s company, so Phil hangs around. It’s a quiet shift, and the other staff are taking the brunt of the work, including manning the counter, leaving the two of them free to talk most of the time. They use it to learn more about each other; Phil now knows Dan skates around his house to practice and that his favourite foods are nachos and popcorn.

“And you? What well-paying job do you have to afford that car?” Dan jokes as he sorts cutlery.

“Family business, nothing special. I just try to work very hard,” Phil tries to keep it as vague as possible, not wanting to let Dan know about his real life; a faint sense of shame on his mind now he knows how Dan has been living.

“I’m glad you work really hard; it means you’re committed,” Dan compliments, his cheeks pinking a little. Phil can’t help but smile at him fondly, a comforting feeling settling in his chest, a feeling he hasn’t felt in a while.

Friendship.

Dan starts filling the serviette dispensers only to suddenly stop, noticeably sighing.

“What’s wrong?” Phil asks, worried he isn’t feeling well. Dan turns around to face him, leaning on his arms.

“You can probably tell me and Denley aren’t the best of boyfriends... I guess there’s no point trying to hide it from you,” Dan mumbles, toying with the freshly packed tissue.

“So that’s his name. Doesn’t sound as nice as Daniel in my opinion,” the comment making Dan laugh timidly before he stops himself, almost like he’s worried Denley heard him.

“I guess I’m just scared of him, the things he’s capable of… B-But, I’m just glad you’re my friend now; you have no idea how much I needed you to keep me grounded…” Dan thanks him with pure sincerity.

“I’m just glad I’ve made you at least a little happier.”

They both let out a content sort of sigh, eventually continuing their routine of talking while Dan works. Then the sound of the front door opening echoes in the minds of the only two people still in the building.

“I-I’m sorry, we closed at 6-” Dan spins around to look at who has entered, only for his stomach to drop and anxious energy to overcome him.

“Jesus Christ you slut, you can't keep away from this asshole, can you?” Denley sneers, practically sparking as he storms into the restaurant. Dan flinches, expecting to be dragged out of the diner, but the man grabs Phil instead, yanking him roughly from his stool by his collar.

“Get your hands off me, you dirtbag!” Phil shouts, trying with all his might to fight back, but Denley doesn’t even blink. He can feel the cyclone raging in this quaint establishment peaking, feel the violent energy coalescing, and he knows he’s going to feel it as a large clenched fist collides with his face.

“D-Denley, get the fuck out!” Dan reaches behind him and grabs one of the clean butter knives from the drawer, holding it towards him with a shaking hand. Denley glares at him wickedly.

“Sweetheart, you’re not that dangerous. Stick to falling down the stairs like a good bitch,” and as if to punctuate his point he throws Phil’s body down onto the black and white tiles, fleeing immediately. It seems they have come to the eye of the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not allowed to update anymore :( -Luna


	16. Another Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to chapter sixteen lads. thank you for all your kind words!! I mean 'amazing', 'extraordinary'- this work? crazy. something else, I promise I'm not trying to starve you of content, okay, just I was not informed chapters would be going up in such quick succession and I've only edited up to ch.18 so I need time. you'll be getting two chapters tonight ONLY because this one is short. no more six chapters at once. sorry?  
> \- tsuki

Dan scrambles over the counter, ignoring the pain that cries at him from his leg, to kneel down next to Phil where he is flat on the ground. He’s groaning, using his hands to prop himself up and Dan is there to help him. His nose is bleeding profusely and there’s definitely going to be some bruising.

“I’m so sorry, Phil- I’m so sorry!” Dan feels his eyes well up again, collapsing beside Phil as tears pour out like personified streams of the vitriol he’s dealt with; endless rivers of pain and anger.

“T-This is all my fault,” he continues as a lump forms in his throat.

“No! It’s that dickhead’s fault, not yours, never yours. I’ll be okay Dan, it was only one hit,” Phil sits up slowly, reaching for the counter and pulling a serviette from atop it to wipe his nose with, wincing a little from the pain.

“G-God your nose is so bloody,” Dan sniffles, grabbing more serviettes for him. Phil thanks him as he saturates those he’s been holding.

“Did you want to have a sleepover,” Phil asks out of the blue. Dan looks at him with a face of utter confusion.

“W-what?” Dan wipes his eyes, not sure if he heard that right.

“A sleepover. I think we need a little bit of time away from this diner after tonight.”

“D-Denley is probably back at my apartment-”

“I know another place.”


	17. The Stars in Our Rosè Spritzers

They plunder almost an entire napkin dispenser trying to stem the flow of blood from Phil’s nose, and Dan makes sure to lock the diner up before they’re entering the cherry red car.

“I’m still really sorry, Phil…” Dan whispers as the engine of the car starts up.

“I’m fine, Dan. Don’t worry, it honestly doesn’t hurt as bad as you might think. I have a high pain tolerance,” Phil reassures him before driving away from the closed restaurant. 

The night is clear, bright with stars once again. The glow of the moon hits the empty streets and liminal spaces of the city as Phil rolls them through the streets without a rush to keep them calm and less worked up.

Dan has mostly zoned out so it isn’t until he can see it out the window that he seriously contemplates where they were going. It was a hotel, but not just any hotel- one of the most expensive and luxurious ones in the world. 

“Take your suspenders and bow tie off. You can leave your skates here too, if you want,” Phil asks of him as they head into a private car park. Dan looks confused but nods, detaching the red suspenders and the matching red bow, glancing at the shiny black shoes that now adorn his feet.

“Just put them with your skates under the seat,” Phil says as he approaches a small gate with a ramp. He pulls a card from his wallet and holds it up to a scanner. They’re let in and Dan scans around at all the other undoubtedly expensive cars parked there.

They both exit the car, making sure it’s secure before heading into the closest elevator.

“Why are we here?” Dan asks softly to the tune of faint music.

“We’re having a sleepover, aren’t we?” Phil chuckles. 

The elevator doors open and they walk out into the reception of the hotel. Dan follows shyly as they approach the members' desk.

“Mr Lester! Welcome back; what can I help you with?” a friendly-looking worker enquired whilst fixing up his already pristine uniform.

“I’d like to book a room for the night, preferably with two beds and a closed off bathroom?” the man enters the request into his computer.

“We have a room similar to your usual suite with two king single beds and a cut off bathroom on floor twenty-four.”

“Sounds perfect,” Phil is handed a form and signs it quickly before handing it back. The man then hands them two keycards.

“The payment will be charged to your account. Please enjoy your stay.” 

Dan follows Phil to another elevator after the receptionist sends them off with a smile.

“This place is so expensive Phil, can you afford it?” Dan asks, worried that it’s too much.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Phil dismisses. 

When they arrive at the door to their room Dan realised quickly that the room doesn’t nearly cover it. Phil leads him inside and he’s downright gobsmacked- everything is glistening or looks soft as clouds- and don’t get him started on the view!

_“Jesus Christ.”_

“It is pretty amazing,” Phil comes to stand next to him by the floor length windows.

“The city, it’s so beautiful from up here…” 

Phil must have other ideas for the night as he suddenly says, “what do you want for dinner?”

“You don’t have to keep buying me-”

“Dan, I want to. Choose anything from the menu, and don’t look at the prices,” Phil picks up the small book displayed on a desk pushed against one wall and hands it to him. Dan looks at him with confusion clear in his eyes.

“It’s my treat. You deserve it,” Phil pats his shoulder before walking away towards the modern and frankly oversized bathroom. 

Cautiously, Dan sits on the edge of the bed and begins to flick through the food menu. Despite the warning, he is automatically drawn to the overwhelming prices.

Phil washes his face in the bathroom sink, making sure there was no more blood and inspecting the speckled bruising appearing, eventually deciding to leave it alone for now. He walks back out to find a shocked Dan and gives a little laugh at what he knows has happened.

“Anything catch your eye?” Phil asks.

“I-It all sounds so good…” Dan mumbles.

“Okay, how about I surprise you; are you allergic to anything?” Dan shakes his head no as Phil snatches the menu from his hands before dialling a number on the room phone.

“Hi, I was wondering if I could ask you a quick question? What time does the roof pool close?”  
“Eleven? Alright, and how’s the crowd around now?... Empty, perfect! Okay, thank you very much.” Phil hangs up and dials another number.

“Hi, could I order some food to the roof pool? Alright, can I please get the loaded nachos, the popcorn tasters and two rosè spritzers? That’s for Lester, yes, thank you,” and Phil hangs up again.  
“There are slippers and robes in the closet since you probably want to get changed out of your work clothes now,” he addresses Dan.

The boy nods and finds the impossibly soft items before heading into the bathroom. He undresses carefully, unbuttoning his white shirt and slipping off the black pants. He turns to the mirror, wincing at the reflection shining back. He can’t look for long but he doesn’t need to to know the countless bruises and red handprints that litter his skin. Hastily donning the robe and slippers he tries to put that behind him as he opens the bathroom door to a Phil in identical attire.

Dan places his neatly folded clothes on one of the beds and nods when Phil asks if he’s ready. They make their way out of the room and to the elevator, travelling another four floors up. Stepping out onto the roof, Dan’s breath is caught in his throat. The view is infinitely more breathtaking from here.

“Completely deserted, nice,” Phil laughs to himself. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen something so beautiful,” Dan struggles through fresh tears welling up behind his eyes, standing up against the glass barriers of the roof. 

 

He turns back and spots Phil on a cushioned lounge chair. He joins him, relaxing and taking a deep breath of the cool city air. 

“Look at all the stars tonight,” Phil considered, letting the thought float around their heads.

“They’re so pretty,” Dan replies, noting every sparkle and glisten.

They’re temporarily interrupted by a server wheeling their refreshments on a trolley. They leave them with a parting well-wish, and Dan removes the cloche to find mouth-watering nachos.  
They spend most of the night up there, watching the sky change as the image of the stars was reflected in the bubbles in their rosè spritzers.

“You know the pool’s heated,” looking towards it Dan can see the gentle steam rising from the surface.

“Did you want to get in?” Phil asks.

“I can’t,” Dan points to his bandaged ankle.

The roof goes quiet for a little.

“…I-I didn’t fall on my way to uni… by the way…” Dan murmurs. Phil’s eyes meet Dan’s as they fill with tears not borne of happiness, “He did it.”

“he did..?” Phil begins, standing to sit next to him.

“He, he pushed me down the stairs- in my apartment complex- two flights, a-and he left be there at the bottom.”

Wanting to provide comfort, Phil invited Dan in for a hug, the other boy accepting and beginning to cry into his chest. He’s shocked anyone could treat someone like that, whispers apologies into Dan’s hair.

“He hurts me so much, a-all the time- there’s not a d-day I’m not b-bleeding or bruised!” 

“You don’t deserve to be treated that way Dan, I’m so sorry you had to endure that. Know I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.”

“Thank you,” Dan almost loses on the way out his mouth, letting the embrace ground him.

They sit there, wrapped in stars and temporary silence for a few minutes before deciding to head back to their room. Inside Dan finds his bed and immediately flops down, sighing at the soft covers cradling his face. It’s obvious he’s exhausted and Phil suggests they go straight to sleep. When they’re both in their beds and the lights are off though, Dan continues to lay awake, staring at the ceiling and feeling uncomfortable.

“Phil...” Dan whispers, “C-could I sleep in your bed?... I feel... unsafe...” Dan mumbles. 

There’s a hum and a shuffling sound from Phil’s bed.

“Of course you can,” he replies. Dan gets up and out of his bed, timidly walking across the room. Phil pulls the duvet back for him and he gets under with him, closer to him.

“That better?” 

“Yes... Thank you… Night Phil.”

“Goodnight Dan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol the title sounds like a play on the fault in our stars. it's not but it could be. now you must wait another week. we have given you a lil nice ending here so maybe it won't be so bad. we hope you're all doing swell!  
> \- tsuki


	18. Draped in Riches Only Few Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches - Luna

Soaked in the strange in-between of waking up Phil acknowledges only in the distance the feeling of a small body curled into his chest and arms wrapped around his torso. He thinks he’s moulded back into the embrace just as tightly, providing a protective comfort for the softly sleeping boy, breathing calmly and slowly. It makes him feel alive.

He’s alert enough to carefully untangle the two of them, to avoid any embarrassment when Dan wakes up and decides to call the front desk from the bathroom so he won’t disturb Dan.

About half an hour later there’s a sharp knock on the door, rousing Dan partially from his slumber.

“Thank you very much,” Phil’s voice rings through the room as the door is locked again. He enters back into view and places something on the bed.

“Morning Dan.”

“M-morning,” Dan blushes as he’s lightly pushed on the shoulder, going to sit up and look at the man above him.

“I ordered us some breakfast- I hope you like pancakes and waffles,” Phil chuckles.

Dan notices the tray placed at the end of the bed. Phil sits, sinking the mattress slightly, and moves it up towards his end. He pulls the fancy metal cloches off to reveal the aforementioned food beautifully arranged, and Dan visibly gasps.

“Wow, these look great!” Phil laughs at him fondly before standing up again to grab two cups of tea from the minibar counter.

“It’s got two sugars in it, sorry if it’s too sweet,” he says, handing one to Dan. They both take a sip and Dan is pleased that the drink is just how he likes it. He sighs and closes his eyes.

“It’s good. Thank you very much, Phil.”

 

They eat while watching TV, enjoying Bake Off with their double feast.

“W-what time did you wake up this morning?” Dan asks, taking another bite of his food.

“Around six, so only about half an hour before I woke you. Do you have work today?” Phil shoots back.

“No, today’s my uni class. It starts at ten, so I’ll have time to walk there-” Dan begins to answer until he’s interrupted.“Oh come on, like I’ll make you walk there. I’ll drive you.”

“B-but I don’t have any other clothes here,” Dan mumbles.

“I guess I’ll just have to take you shopping. What a shame.”

“Please don’t spend a lot on me, this has been more than enough.”

“It’s completely fine- you’re my friend, I like giving you things,” Phil tells him with a smile.

 

They finish up their pancakes and their waffles in a subdued peace following which Dan decides to take a shower. There’s a small chair in the bathroom that he sits on as he takes off the bandages adorning his knee, ankle and hand. Examining the swelling, he sighs and slowly makes his way under the shower. Twisting the taps the water hits his already red skin with an instantly heated sting, causing Dan to yelp in pain.

“Dan? Are you alright?” Phil’s concerned voice comes from outside the bathroom door.

“Y-yeah, I’m okay… The water was just cold,” Dan lies, stepping back under the water and trying to pretend it doesn’t hurt his skin.

He stands there taking it for fifteen minutes, absentmindedly washing his hair and body. Stepping out he gathers himself in one fluffy hotel towel and takes another for his hair. Walking out back into the bedroom, his limp has become very noticeable, and as soon as Phil looks over from the TV, he scans the blossoming bruises with worry in his eyes.

“Oh, Dan…” Phil trails off, getting up to help his struggling friend, “Does it really hurt?”

At Dan’s meek nod Phil rushes off to fetch fresh bandages. He sits them both on the floor, careful to keep Dan’s modesty as he begins to apply the new dressing. They’re quiet during the process, and only as he’s finishing up does he deign to make a noise.

“Not too tight?”

“No… It’s good,” Dan whispers back, watching how gently Phil is handling his body, “Thank you, for everything.”

 

The two get dressed and make sure they have everything before leaving the room to heading back down to the front desk. After they check out, they head towards the carpark. Phil takes the roof off his car, and they both get in ready to drive off and out into the city.

“Did you have any idea where you want to go shopping?” Phil questions, pointing out all the expensive boutiques they pass. At Dan’s utterly lost expressions he decides to help him out, “Actually, how about I choose you some outfits? A surprise of sorts?”

Dan is nodding blankly when they pull up to a little shopping strip. Phil takes his hand and asks him to follow, taking them past well-dressed businessman towards a suspiciously familiar store. There’s a doorman and Dan is frankly a little overwhelmed by the magnificent glisten of this Gucci store, even before they’ve entered.

“Welcome back, Mr Lester,” and the door is opened, instantly hitting Dan with the smell of pure oxygen and the feeling of halogens warming his skin.

“Alright, clothing is this way,” Phil walks confidently up to the marble stairs to a collection of clothing racks. Dan looks at them and notices how peculiar the setup is; every item is displayed like an art piece, with only two of each hanged up.

“Here, let me see this,” a red sweater is held up to him and then switched for a yellow one, and he stands awkwardly as Phil decides.

“Surely there’s something better… Oh my god, yes! This one!” Phil pulls a green one off and beams as he holds this one up to Dan. It has a UFO on the front, with a rainbow coming from it and ‘FUTURE” emblazoned in black. Dan decides he likes it too.

“What do you think?” Phil asks, turning it around to show him properly.

“Y-yeah, it looks good, but-,” Dan hesitates because now Phil is holding up more shirts, settling on a bee-adorned blue-striped button up, and a pair of pants patterned like the movie-era Heather Chandler blazer.

“Here, go try these on in the changing rooms, and I’ll wait out here for you,” Phil suggests, watching Dan close the door to the cubicle behind him.

Taking a breath, Dan looks closer at the clothes and is taken aback by the prices. Gulping, he handles them extra carefully as he starts to try them on.

 

While he’s waiting, Phil notices the shoe display, several pairs of slides, dress shoes, loafers look back at him. One pair catches his eye. Each shoe is adorned with stars and bees in gold embroidery. He picks them up and looks at the size. They’re his size, and maybe Dan's too. He takes the shoes back to the chaise longue and continues waiting for Dan.

“P-Phil I'm not sure if it looks good…” a soft voice says from the changing room.

“I’m sure it does. Did you want me to come in and look?” Phil asks. Instead of a reply, the door opens and standing inside is possibly the prettiest boy he’s ever seen.

“W-woah,” Phil stares, looking at how well it fits his shape and how the green makes his beautiful, warm, hazel eyes pop.  
“I-its that bad?” Dan asks, wrapping his arms around his body self consciously.

“No, it looks great, y-you look great! I’ve got to get this for you!” Phil praises making Dan's cheeks flush, and a small smile creep onto his face.

“Really?” he asks, looking down at the pants and the shirt. Phil carefully reaches forwards and pulls the collar of the shirt out over the jumper and fixes the cuffs to overlap the green sleeves.

“Hell yeah! A-and I was thinking to complete the look, these,” Phil goes to retrieve the shoes, showing Dan the shiny leather. Dan's eyes sparkle as he looks at the beautiful shoes.

“This is too much, Phil,” Dan's eyes plead, but Phil ignores him.

“Nonsense, what's your size shoe?”

“I don't actually know…,” Phil hums, leading Dan out of the dressing room and making him sit. He kneels down and pulls his shoes off, revealing the cute dog socks beneath that make him chuckle. The inside of his work shoes don’t seem to have any number, rubbed off over the long hours of a nine to five job.

Instead, he compares sizes with the current shoe. They seem about the same size.

“Point your toes,” Dan does as he’s told and effortlessly slides his foot into the shoe. Putting the other side on, he then stands up to walk around.

“How do they feel?”

They feel great and look very lovely, but Dan feels guilt build in his chest, “Phil, I can’t let you buy all of this for me.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Phil smirks down at him. Dan sighs and nods.

“Yes, they’re comfortable,” Dan replies quietly. Phil laughs and grabs the attention of a sales attendant to ask if it was possible for him to purchase the outfit without Dan taking it off. Dan stands awkwardly next to him as the manager approaches and has a friendly conversation before agreeing.

They grab all their stuff and go up to the counter where Phil swipes his card to pay for the items and signs the receipt. The attendants remove the security tags from the new clothes and even puts the old ones in a bag for them. They both thank the clerks and leave, heading back to the car.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Dan says, getting in the car and sitting down, ”but thank you very much… that’s the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“It was my pleasure,” Phil answers, starting up the engine and driving off.

 

The journey through the city is quick, and soon they’re at his university and Dan must step out of the car.

“Thank you again, Phil… for everything,” he smiles genuinely. Phil smiles back.

“I think I’ll talk to Denley… sort things out, you know?”

“I’m proud of you. If you need me to help, you have my number- wait… do you have my number?” Phil asks. Dan giggles and shakes his head before handing Phil his phone with a new contact page on the screen. When the phone is handed back the name ‘Philly Lester’ is there on the screen.  
“Thanks… I’ll catch you later, thank you again for everything- you’re a very kind person,” Dan waves and starts walking into the campus. Phil watches and smiles softly, gazing at the shorter boy in his new clothes.

 

He drives for a bit, enjoying the sunny day and the warm breeze before he finally ends up back at the place he calls home.

“Mum? I’m home!” Phil calls out into the significantly sized entrance way.

“Phillip! Where have you been? It’s been two days!” his anxious mother emerges from the stairs and rushes down to give him a hug.

“I was with my friend, it's okay, I’m okay,” Phil explains, trying to calm her down.

“It wouldn’t be the same friend with you on the cover of that magazine, would it?” she asks. Phil’s heart suddenly stops.

“W-what magazine?” In lieu of an answer, his mother leads him to his father's study, where the man is sat at his desk, his face behind a newspaper.

“Your son has returned home” his mum sighs. The newspaper is then moved onto the desk, and a sharp face meets his.

“What have you been up to the last week, Phil?” he asks deeply. Phil gulps and feels his palms begin to sweat.

“The diner,” he begins, quickly wiping his hands on his pants “, advertisement, remember?”

“Of course. But could you tell me who this is with you?” suddenly a magazine is slid across the desk towards Phil. Phil picks it up and looks at the cover. ‘Phil Lester's new car and mysterious boy’ the headline reads. The picture is of them on the highway, speeding along with the wind in their hair and laughing. It’s a good picture but, probably not for the whole of England to see.

“Who is he?” His mum points to Dan, tapping on the glazed paper.

“That would be my new friend, he works at the diner and gives me business ideas,” Phil explains, noticing the frown on his father’s face.

“Getting business strategies from a worker?” he asks. Phil gulps quietly once more, but then quickly remembers some life-saving information.

‘I sprained my ankle on my way to uni yesterday. I’m at classes on Wednesdays and Fridays. I-I’m doing a film and business degree.’

“He goes to uni and is currently doing a business degree. It’s a good experience for him too. Believe me, these photos are only from us taking a break from doing some hard work,” Phil speaks confidently. The frown on his father's face softens into a surprised look.

“Huh, alright then. Good on you for doing that, helping that boy. I’m sure it’ll do him well,” his father agrees. Phil sighs and nods.

“Yeah, I do too.”


	19. Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mm yes, this was definitely posted on Sunday... Well anyway, we hope you enjoy this little chapter and again we very much appreciate your support!!  
> \- tsuki

“And that concludes today’s meeting; don’t forget the next one is in two weeks. Hopefully, we’ll continue with the good news,” the speaker jokes, earning a few laughs from around the board room. Phil couldn’t care less and he’s out of there as quick as possible, out on the road in his cherry red car before anyone can question him about it. He tunes the radio away from some generic pop station to one he’s heard playing in the diner when there’s no one else there. It’s all 80s music, a little anachronistic for the 50s theme but he knows it’s Dan’s favourite. At the moment he’s cruising through the city to _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ , humming the tune all the way into the carpark.

Inside Dan is at the counter, unsurprisingly listening and singing along to the same radio station. He’s sorting cutlery, his back to Phil, and clearly hasn’t noticed he’s not alone anymore.

“Nice singing Cyndi Lauper,” Phil speaks smoothly, making Dan spin around.

“Are you really going to compare me to such an icon?” Dan smiles at him, leaning on the counter as he pushes himself back and forth on his skates.

“Only the best for you,” Phil insisted, sitting down on a stool.

“The normal?” Dan asks, and Phil winks in lieu of a reply.

“One Blue heaven milkshake it is,” Dan skates off to the kitchen, leaving Phil alone for a couple of minutes before returning with one blue and one pink milkshake cup. He places them on the counter and takes a seat next to Phil.

“So, did you talk to Denley?” Phil prompts, taking a sip of his drink and making a mental note of the perfect ratio of milk to syrup. 

“No… He hasn’t actually shown up at my apartment since Wednesday- so, I changed the locks on the door, and I got a full night's sleep! I think the talk on the roof helped me feel better,” Dan smiles happily, much to Phil’s relief.

“That’s really good Dan, I’m glad you’re sleeping well,” Phil assures his friend as he watches him play with the straw of his drink.

“H-hey I was actually wondering if you wanted to come to my apartment and watch a movie? Y-you don’t have to-” 

“I’d love to,” Phil cuts in. Dan’s eyes light up and he lets out a short breath of relief.

“I get off at five today, we can head right there afterwards.”

“Sounds like the perfect plan.”


	20. The Good Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Cinco de Mayo!! This update is a few hours late, sorry Luna I had a blackout and I forgot hotspots were a thing because Doom Days is out June 14th preorder now. Anyways, enjoy! You're getting two chapters because the next one is short and also they kinda go together!  
> \- tsuki

Dan’s shift ends at five, and the moment the clock ticks over, they’re out of there. Anticipation floats on the air that runs through their hair as they speed off towards his house. 

“Turn here, to the left,” Dan instructs, pointing down a street off the main road, continuing, “and then right here.”

Soon enough the car is being parked outside a block of decent but somewhat worn-looking apartments. Dan worries it’s embarrassing, small and a bit dingy, even if Phil assures him he doesn’t mind. Smiling, the two of them exit the car and Dan leads the way through the front door. He gestures up the stairs and then they’re looking at the scuffed metal number five screwed to his door.

“Welcome to my home?” Dan says unsurely, fumbling for his keys and letting them both in. The apartment is definitely small, except also somewhat spacious. There’s a kitchen, living room, bedroom, bathroom, and compact laundry that have been set up with comfortable but sparse furniture. Although it isn’t much, Phil decides he likes it.

“I have Netflix, we can watch anything on there if you’d like… and I might have popcorn.” 

“That sounds great, did you want me to help with anything?” Phil asks, taking his shoes off at the door.

“You can pick the movie; I’m sure you have great movie taste,” Dan jests, looking through the cupboards and finding a bag of popcorn to stick in the microwave. 

“Have anything in mind?”

“80’s cult classics- you know, the good stuff,” Dan offers, handing Phil the Apple TV remote and leaving him to his decision as he goes to fetch the finished popcorn. He pours it into a large bowl and returns to sit on the couch with Phil.

Phil continues to scroll for a while until he finally but surely lands on a classic: _The Breakfast Club._

“Oh my god, you have do have great taste!” they both laugh, ending up throwing bits of popcorn at each other as the movie starts.

Before they knew it, they were ordering pizza and watching three more movies, finishing up the night with the one and only _Ferris Bueller._

“I can’t believe you let me ride in that car almost every day… I’m very grateful for that… Thank you, Phil…” Dan mumbles in a tired daze, leaning his head on Phil’s shoulder.

“No problem whatsoever,” Phil chuckles fondly.

_“Yep. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it,”_ and as the movie ends, Phil is laying back with his legs up on the couch, Dan sleeping on his chest, close together and feeling safe. He looks down at the sleeping boy. His heart feels like it’s getting ready to escape and he can’t stop blushing at how peaceful the boy seems. Everything about him is beautiful and-

oh god, he’s falling for his best friend.


	21. Nearly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhangers y'all  
> \- tsuki

It’s somewhere around six in the morning when Dan wakes up to uncovered blinds, light blinding his eyes and _‘are you still watching’_ plastered across his TV screen. He can’t figure out how he is so well rested and relaxed. Then his mind begins to clear. He moves his head around and nearly screams at what he sees. 

_Nearly._

He’s never seen Phil’s face so close up before. He notices little freckles on his cheeks and nose, small smile lines near his eyes from his contagious laugh. Phil looks… well, he looks, _perfect._

Everything about him is flawless. His kindness, gratitude and his personality are gorgeous- and his face, Dan’s seen nothing like it. It’s absolutely stunning, not to mention those blue eyes he drowns in nearly every day if he isn’t blushing away because Phil’s smiling at him. And that black inky hair that flows in the wind, and how he has a widow's peak that makes his face seem sharper, with his jawline probably able to cut diamonds- but such a soft soul and voice. And his lips, he bets they’re so soft and if he just moved in a little bit more he could feel them against his own-

oh no… is this what love feels like?


	22. A Storm of His Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... sorry?  
> \- tsuki
> 
> (trigger warnings at end notes!!)

Something rouses Phil from a peaceful sleep. At first, it seems there’s no one around; Dan isn’t on the couch anymore, and letting the blanket fall as he gets up, the apartment appears empty. Then, as he’s walking over towards the kitchen he realises what must have woken him up-

“-groooow! We are not alone! Find out when your cover's blown! There’ll be somebody there to break your fall~,” Dan’s voice rings out from behind the bedroom door accompanied by the faint sound of running water, meaning he’s probably singing along to _The Breakfast Club_ in the shower. Phil smiles at such an innocent action.

Fortunately, Phil always keeps a change of clothes in his car, and he’d brought it in the night before. He gets dressed quickly as Dan finishes showering. Before long, he looks up from tying his shoes to see Dan walk out of his bedroom in his work uniform.

“Morning,” Phil beams at Dan.

“Good morning… How did you sleep, sorry if my couch was uncomfortable,” Dan apologises sheepishly, only to make Phil laugh a little.

“It’s perfectly alright, I had a fun night watching movies with you. We should do it again. When are you free?” Phil asks, standing up after his shoes were fixed and walking towards the door.

“I-I’m free tonight again?” Dan posits.

“Then it’s settled. A two-night sleepover.” 

 

After a brief drive, they arrive back at the diner just in time for opening.

“You staying today?” Dan asks shyly. Phil nods, pulling a briefcase out of the back seat and checking it quickly before they head inside together. 

“What’s with the case?” Dan asks, sitting down and putting his skates on. 

“I was meant to do some work, but I’ve been distracted,” Phil jokes, Dan laughs softly and stands up, pushing himself around on the wheels to get used to rolling. 

“What work? Anything interesting?”

“Not really. Business stuff,” Phil sighs dramatically and begins to spread papers over the table he’s chosen to sit at.

“I-I told you I do Business, right- at uni? Maybe I can help?” Dan suggests moving towards the booth.

“You know what? That’s actually a good idea. Since you work here it’d probably be wise to get some insight.” 

 

They discuss things on and off for hours, Dan skating around to serve customers and then skating right back to Phil. The talk about everything- advertising, marketing, improvements to the diner- and before they knew it, it was the end of the day. 

“They need to add more music variety in here, it’s the same songs every day. If there was a Spotify playlist it could have new songs added by certified workers whenever so there isn’t basic music all the time,” Dan dictates to Phil as he writes it down.

“That’s really smart! Good idea, Dan. Hey, I think we’ll wrap it up here, it’s been really productive!”

They agree to finish up, and as Phil starts packing up all his work and Dan collects the last of the stray cups, the front door opens.

 

“Hey, bitch, I need more money,” an all too familiar voice rings through the diner.

“W-what?” Dan asks, trying to hold back his visible shaking as he stares wide-eyed at Denley.

“You heard me. Oh, and your fucking new boyfriend’s here I see. How’s your nose, need me to break it again?” the clearly angry man threatens, laughing evilly. Phil glares back defiantly.

“Come on, I don’t have all day, princess,” Denley reaches his hand out towards Dan in a grabbing motion.

“No, he’s not giving you any money, you pig,” Phil stops Dan as he began to reach for his wallet.

“Is that so? And why’s that? Is poor defenceless Danny gonna start crying again and go running to you? Tsk, pathetic. He’s too pristine to do anything but whine,” Denley goads, and this time it’s Dan who interrupts Phil’s hand rising to take a swing.

“Phil, stop,” Dan grabs his wrist mid-air. Phil looks confused, suddenly noticing the emotions burning bright and wrathful behind the other boy’s usually such soft and warm eyes.

“I’m not that pristine,” Dan all but growls, launching his own fist square into his abuser’s laughing face. He hits hard and Denley falls to the ground in pain and surprise, blood leeching down his chin. A single rotten tooth slips past chapped and burnt lips to clink faintly on the checkered floor. 

“Fuck you, Denley! I fucking hate you! I hate you so much! Fucking leave me forever, I don’t want to see you ever again- and if I do, you better expect I’ll get the police on your ass!” 

Dan is angry, rightfully so, and he’s his own storm. Phil is removed from the situation, but just as shocked. His friend, this beautiful, bruised boy stands higher than that monster of a man, and he’s overflowing with pride.

Denley looks up at Dan with pleading eyes and a bloody mouth, one of his canines missing from his front teeth. 

“F-fuck you too! I don’t need you! R-remember Skyler? I’ve been cheating on you with him, he’s all I need! Not a pussy like you. I hope you enjoy a lonely life with that loser,” he spits at Phil, but shakily points at Dan, all while scrambling to his feet. And then, he was gone. 

 

Phil looks back over to Dan to see he has tears pouring out of his eyes and his fist has flared a bright red.

“Oh my god, Dan, Dan, it’s okay, he’s gone. I’ll get you some ice for your hand, I’m so proud of you, you have no idea how proud I am of you for standing up to him. You’re so brave,” Phil wraps his arms around the boy tightly as Dan sobs into his chest.

A few minutes later he moves them both to the closest booth. He swiftly pulls some ice out of the drink dispenser and pours it into a zip-lock bag before wrapping it in a tea towel. He brings it to Dan’s hand, carefully unfurling the fingers. He unpackages a disposable sling from the first aid kit in the kitchen and ties it around Dan’s arm. 

“How does that feel?” he speaks gently, looking into Dan's eyes.

“Better… T-thank you, Phil,” Dan leans over to hug him again, calming his nerves a bit more.

“Of course. Now come on, it’s been a long day and we deserve some good old Netflix remedy- and maybe even some takeout.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some very nasty comments are made! and some minor violence! I know we tagged abuse but I just wanna be sure! Stay safe!
> 
> um okay so this escalated. please tell us if any of this chapter or any of the abuse storyline is handled wrong! we don't want to trivialise anyone's real experiences. we sincerely hope we've handled it okay!
> 
> otherwise, we hope you enjoyed this update, and we very very much appreciate your kudos and comments!  
> \- tsuki


	23. Unknown Romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh, it's always me updating because I'm a terrible person who always edits the day the chapter is supposed to go up. for some reason luna puts up with me. otherwise, eurovision's happening and that's exciting!  
> \- tsuki

A familiar scene greets Phil as he opens his eyes. The two of them once again crashed on the couch, and the warmth of Dan pressed against his side makes him smile. He knows it can’t last though. Carefully, he extricates himself, settling Dan’s head down on a cushion before he goes off to find a piece of paper. He writes a short note explaining his absence, placing it on the coffee table where it will be seen; and with that, he’s leaving.

_Dan,_  
_Sorry, I had to leave early and I didn’t want to wake you. I have to head to work today otherwise people will be mad at me. You have my number, and you can text me whenever you want. I'll be there to pick you up from uni :-)_  
_Thanks for another great night._  
_Phil_

 

The cherry red car pulls up between several other expensive cars in the car park of the skyscraper Phil calls work. He makes his way back into the microcosm of the building, beelining for his own office. Once inside, he begins to get comfortable; setting his briefcase down, unloading file upon file, planing where he needed to send all the documents off to. Just as he's about to take one of the files to the legal team, the door opens without a knock, and an unaware Quinn walks inside.

"Morning Quinn,” Phil smiles cheerily. Quinn looks up, startled, and she lets out a small squeak.

"P-Phil! You're back! Where the hell have you been, everyone's been so confused and-,” his assistant rambles, but Phil chuckles at her annoyance.

"I'm fine, I've been staying with my good friend Daniel,” he explains, walking past her and down towards the legal department.

"Right… So, who's Daniel? Why haven't I heard about him until now?" she questions, speeding up to follow him.

"He works at the dinner I'm working on, he's adorable,” Phil drifts off towards the end, absentmindedly turning the papers in his hand over to their intended recipient.

“Mmhmm, I bet he really is adorable,” Quinn smirks as Phil’s eyes widen, “this wouldn't be the same sweet boy you were caught speeding on the highway with, would it?"

“Yeah… that's him.”

"You have a good eye for men, Phillip."

"I-it's not like that…,” they arrive back at his office and Phil decides to lock the door behind them.

"Are you sure? You've been sleeping at his house for the past few days for god's sake!" she laughs.

"I never said I was sleeping at his house,” Phil mutters from the window, looking over at Quinn to see the unconvinced expression plastered on her face.

"... Okay, I was sleeping at his house- but we’ve been watching movies every night and it's really nice,” Phil reminisces about the previous evenings.

"Wow, you're really in love!" Quinn exclaims, making Phil gasp and stumble over his words.

"N-no, I'm not!" he tries to defend himself to no avail.

"Phil, I've known you for years, and I've never seen you so rosy in my life. You like men, and there's nothing wrong with that. It's not like I'd tell anyone anyway, I'm not that much of a shitty person,” Quinn says, adopting a more supportive tone. Phil sighs and nods.

"I think you're right, I just… I think I really like him. He was sleeping on my chest this morning, and even though he may not feel the same, I couldn't stop thinking about how cute he looked.”

"I've never known you to be a romantic!” his friend remarks, “He sounds sweet, Phil. I think you should bring him into work so I can meet this sleeping beauty of yours,” Phil sniggers, and suddenly it's like a lightbulb goes off in his head.

"Actually, I think I have a proposition for him; but it means he'll know who I am…”

“He doesn't know who you are? Why haven't you told him?"

"I'm used to people using me for things. I know he'd never do that, but I just like what we've got going, I guess,“ he explains.

"That's fair enough, but if you're both good friends now, I think he should know," Quinn prompts.

“Mm, I'll tell him tonight. But if I lose him as a friend, I'm blaming you!" Phil agrees with a hint of mirth in his voice.

"I don’t think he’ll care. From the sounds of it, I think he wouldn't care who you were- unless you were a murderer or something,” she ends flippantly, and they share a laugh.

The two coworkers get to actually working, and if Phil’s mind wanders off occasionally, the other doesn’t mention it.


	24. Now, I Ain't Sayin' He a Gold Digger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luna, engage grammarly.  
> \- tsuki

His canary yellow jumper matches Dan’s happy disposition on his walk to university. Earphones hang from his ears to tune out the ambient street noises, and he mulls over his improved mood. Spending time with someone who doesn’t constantly undermine him has made Dan feel so much freer. Phil makes him feel free.

When he arrives, he finds an empty seat in his lecture hall and begins preparing for class. Business Studies has been enjoyable so far, and he thinks he’s doing pretty well too. As more of his classmates wander in, they seem to look up to where Dan is sitting; whispering, laughing and moving towards him. 

"Are you Daniel Howell?" one of a group of his classmates slowly surrounding him asks.

“Y-yes?" he replies, opening his laptop while continuing to look up at her grinning face. 

“So, you're like a gold digger, yeah?" 

Dan's stomach drops and he begins stuttering a response, “W-what, are you talking about, I don't even know who you are?" 

“Your boyfriend is super rich, you're clearly using him,” another girl snickers, echoed by "could you ask him if he’s interested in paying my student loans?" 

"I don't have a boyfriend, you must have the wrong person-,” Dan keeps attempting to stop them.

“Don't lie! You were in that Ferrari with him, it was on a magazine cover like last week! Do you not even know who he is?" 

Before Dan can even consider replying to that, his professor enters asking for everyone to take their seats. The girls laugh and walk away.

"Good morning everyone! I hope you've all had at least four cups of coffee today like I have,” he starts, bringing up a powerpoint title page reading 'Climbing Business Investors in England 2019’.

"Today we will be talking about investors. Investment companies are a good place to begin in the field of business,” the professor speaks, flicking through the slides. Dan sighs, attempting to forget the nasty comments those girls made and sets about typing up his notes. 

"This is the Lester & Patron Investment Company, founded 1974 by Malcolm Lester and Jayson Patron. It is the biggest investment company in England this year, and it keeps growing-" A picture of a skyscraper shows up on the screen. It's one of the most prominent buildings in London and Dan finds it has quite pretty architecture. The glass always glistens when he walks past.

"And the reason for that is this young man, Philip Michael Lester; Malcolm's son and now the companies CMO,” the girls in the back of the room begin giggling again. Dan looks up from his laptop, and the air is punched out of his lungs, his mind racing with confusion. 

The picture is of Phil, _his_ Phil. His black quiff and crystal blue eyes. The photo seems recent, obviously from a photoshoot- and holy shit does he look good. It all makes sense; what Phil was doing with the business ideas at the restaurant, why he has that luxurious car. The students begin whispering among themselves as Dan types Phil Lester into google. And there he is. 

How has he been this oblivious?

It really does make perfect sense, and Dan can't believe he didn't know it sooner. The whole magazine thing that Denley was ranting on about when they got back to his apartment should have tipped Dan off, but he was so fearful to protect himself that it didn't click. It's all because Phil is the CMO of his father's company and Dan never put two and two together since he's been so distracted by his fucking gorgeous eyes when they're near one another!

Dan couldn’t focus on the class the entire seventy-five minutes it ran for, googling and researching into the life dan didn't know Phil had. He owns an apartment in the middle of the city valued at $3.1 million, he has an eight-figure income, and... hasn't had any friends since primary school?

A particular interview caught his eye, one with Buzzfeed. He talked about his childhood and how he found it hard to make friends because of his fame. Everyone wanted to use him... and now Dan understands why Phil didn't tell him.

Phil was scared.

When class was over, Dan ran out before he could hear any other whispers or gossip about himself.

 

Phil is waiting patiently by his car for Dan. He looks down to check his phone and when he looks back up he sees his friend walking out the campus gates. His friend appears to be stunned to see the signature red car, almost like he wasn’t expecting to see him.

Phil waits outside in his car for Dan, knowing he was at Uni and was being a kind friend by picking him up. He checks his phone for any messages and sits back in the seat, waiting patiently. 

Soon enough, Dan appears walking out of the gates of the Uni and quickly spotting the red car. He looks a little stunned like he wasn't expecting to see Phil.

"You didn't think I'd forget to pick you up, did you? And I wanted to take you to get some food, maybe,” Phil’s smile wanes as he sees Dan struggle to give him one in return.

"How kind of you. That sounds good,” Dan says stiffly, getting into the car and setting his books down before putting his seatbelt on.

The ride is tranquil, but not in a good way. Phil can't figure out why Dan won't speak. Usually, he would ask about where he was or what he's been doing. So this time he decides to ask first. 

“How was class?"

"Y-yeah, it was good…,” Dan stutters. Phil looks at him out of the corner of his eye, a little confused.

"Are you okay? You're not like your usual bubbly self,” he asks softly, concerned for his best friend.

"Yeah… I just need to ask you something…,” he mumbles. Phil keeps driving, but grips the steering wheel a little tighter worried he'd done something wrong.

“Of course, go ahead," Dan takes a deep sigh and opens his textbook, opening it to a bookmarked page.

"I-in my lecture today- we discussed Lester and Patron Investment Company, and more specifically the _young man, Philip Michael Lester…_ “ he ends reading from the book. Phil realises what's happening and sighs heavily.

"So, you found out who I really am…" Phil mumbles, not taking his eyes off the road. 

"Phil… I get why you didn't tell me... I read that interview you did, o-on your childhood... You've been scared it'll wreck our friendship because I'd know you have lots of money and I'd try to exploit you because of it- am I right?" they pull up to a red light and Phil turns to look at him, nodding urgently.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right; and I'm so, so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I swear I was going to tell you today, I even discussed it with my assistant because I thought you would hate me because I lied to you…,” Phil continues to explain. Suddenly, Dan reaches over the console of the car and hugs Phil tightly.

"At first I thought I did, but I understand now. It’s just, I was approached by these girls in class today calling me a gold digger and I didn't know how to respond, I didn't know what to do.”

"Oh god, I swear I didn't mean for that to happen! That's awful, I'm so sorry Dan-,”

“It's fine. I-I just want you to know, I'd never use you for money, I'd hate myself forever if I ever did that to you…,”

"I know you wouldn't. You're such a kind soul, Dan. Let’s just- let’s try to enjoy the rest of the day with some popcorn and some soft drink? Maybe some more movies?"

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Thank you, Phil."

“No, thank _you_ for understanding."


	25. A Business Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's kind of scary saving drafts on ao3, because even if a month is a long time it still feels impending. also, we've passed 1000 hits which is wild and very appreciated! all your kudos and comments are so valued! and interactions on the tumblr, even if we're very rarely active on there lol.  
> \- tsuki

The background noise of a film playing was accompanied by the crunch of popcorn as the two of them curled up under a blanket on the couch.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Phil breaks the lull in conversation in between mouthfuls.

“I’m back at work tomorrow,” Dan replies, stretching his arms and legs like a cat, splaying his body over his half of the couch. 

“You should call in sick.” 

“What? Why? I’ve never called in sick before-,” Dan sputters at the sudden demand, much to Phil’s amusement.

“I have a business proposition for you,” they both sit up to face each other, “I’ve been looking for another assistant to work with me for the diner marketing and advertising. You’ve essentially been doing that job already when I asked for your help, but I’d like you to officially work with me for a full day. You’d be paid for your time and you’d get to sit with me all day and won’t be alone-.” 

“You’re kidding me,” Dan giggles before nodding his head enthusiastically, “you had me at ‘work with me’! B-but, are you sure I’m good enough? I mean, I’m only a uni student,” he trails off, fiddling with the fabric of the blanket. Phil sighs and leans over, softly poking the boy’s soft cheek. 

“I reckon you’re more capable than you think. And it’s only for one day; if you don’t like it, you don’t have to go back. If you do, and you work well, I’d even consider you to come in full time,” Phil laughs a little. Dan’s eyes widen in surprise before grinning and pouncing playfully to hug him.

“I’d love that, Phil! Thank you!”


	26. Faces Going Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've hacked the mainframe -Luna
> 
> The mainframe has been unhacked.  
> \- tsuki

It was a late start for Dan, waking up to the smell of fresh coffee and something delicious. Yawning, he sits up to stretch his body, looking around to notice Phil rifling through his briefcase. Nearby also stands two still-steaming venti cups of Starbucks coffee, and a brown paper bag adorned with an unfamiliar logo.

“You’re finally awake!” Phil beams, stopping what he’s doing to bring the beverages and the mysterious bag over to the couch.

“Thank you,” Dan murmurs, still a little groggy as he takes the offered coffee.

“I also got you some breakfast, and a new suit that I hope you like,” the other mentions casually, handing him the paper bag.

Dan is suddenly disinterested in the provided breakfast, immediately asking about the suit. He’s only answered by a fiendish grin and directed to his bedroom. He speeds inside, stepping over Phil in his hurry, and hanging from his door is plain suit bag. Swiftly pulling the zip straight down the centre he reveals a lovely if loud, yellow plaid suit- the pattern reminiscent of Cher from Clueless. 

“Phil!” Dan yelps, finally reading the price tag and it’s neatly written two thousand pounds. 

The admonished only continues laughing, telling him to hurry up and get ready because they had to leave soon. Dan huffs sarcastically, picking the coat hanger off his door and taking it into his bathroom. He starts to undress, shedding his pyjamas to reveal a body covered in old bruises. He hesitates, staring at the mirror wishing he could wipe them away, but they’re a painful reminder of his time with Denley, accompanied by scars that might never fully leave his skin. Then his gaze shifts over to the open suit bag, the amazing outfit inside. Guilt washes over him, _you don’t deserve this_ his mind supplies. Yet Phil makes him feel good, makes him feel like he deserves the world. Dan’s heart begins pounding in his chest, tears welling in his eyes.

“Not now, not now,” he tells himself, quickly wiping his face, and turns the shower on. He steps under the warm water and stands there, letting his hair get soaked; trying to wake up a bit more before he has to face a job and workplace that may just scare him to death.

 

Back in the living room, Phil is waiting patiently on the couch. When he hears the bedroom door open he turns around, seeing a fragile-looking boy insecurely walk out in his new outfit. Phil feels his cheeks burn up a little when he eyes the boy from head to toe, noticing how well the suit fit him. 

“U-uh, wow-“ he stumbles over his words, trying to form a sentence as he stands haphazardly and coughs, attempting to mask his blush. Dan laughs softly and spins around for Phil.

“You really didn’t have to get me another outfit,” the boy says, looking down at his bright yellow-clad legs.

“I know I didn’t have to, but you deserve nice things. Especially when you look so good going to work in Coco Chanel,” his words make Dan blush too, “S-speaking of! We should get going.”

Phil hands Dan his food and drink again, and they gather what else they need before heading out the door. Once they’re back in the car and on the road, Dan finally opens the paper bag to find a still-warm chocolate-and-strawberry-adorned croissant. It’s _heavenly_.

“Where on earth did you buy this, it’s amazing‽”

“My head chef made them this morning,” Phil explains, “When I woke up, I ordered your outfit, but I don't know your address so I had the suit delivered to my apartment. I’d already planned on getting coffee, so I ended up driving there to pick it up, as well as a change of clothes for me. While I was waiting, Chef had finished making them and offered me some. I'll tell him you like them, I'm sure he’ll be pleased. And you should come to stay over soon, I think you’d like it." 

They’re almost at their destination and when they pull into the reserved parking spot he continues, “You excited to be working with me today?”

Dan nods as he gulps the rest of the pastry down and sips the last of his coffee. He climbs out of the car to dust himself off. Phil smiles faintly and leads them to the elevator that goes directly into the office. When it arrives, they step inside and let the doors close, taking them up and up and up.

"Oh, you have a little chocolate on your nose,” Phil chuckles, gently turning Dan's head to his and carefully wiping the speck off with his thumb. Dan's heartbeat raises abruptly, making him blush again, and he doesn't know why. Finally, the doors open and they walk out into the hustle and bustle of the early office. Once everyone notices that Phil had entered, and not alone like usual, they become dead silent. Dan gulps and follows close behind Phil, trailing him wherever he goes. 

"Morning Phil, you have three meetings today, your first one is in thirty-five minutes- oh my god, is this him?" Quinn appears beside Phil with her iPad, looking up from it and gasping with wide eyes.

"Quinn, this is Daniel. Dan, this is Quinn, she's my best friend and assistant,” Phil says with mirth.

"And you're only an assistant, so don't get cocky,” Quinn laughs as Dan slowly returns the greeting.

"So you're the Daniel I hear so much about! I'm glad you've taken Phil up on his offer, you've helped so much with this diner situation. And your suit looks magnificent!" she looks Dan up and down, making him smile as she starts to warm up to him.  
"Aha, thank you. Phil picked it out. B-but yeah, I like working with Phil casually at the diner, so this shouldn't be much different, r-right?" Dan explains.

“It won't be that hard, don't worry. It definitely won't be as hard as business school- let me tell you that. Okay, I’ll come to get you both for the 11:30 meeting,” Quinn grins, waving as she leaves the office. The door closes behind her, leaving the two alone in the large office. 

"Woah, this is all yours?" there’s an entire wall of windows looking out across the city. Dark clouds seem to be parting specifically to let in golden beams of sunlight, casting the surrounding buildings with a glistening warmth.

"Yeah, pretty spectacular, isn't it?" Phil remarks happily, moving to stand next to Dan.

"I just want to stand here and watch the world like a god from up above,” Dan whispers, watching so many minuscule specks wandering around the streets, all going somewhere. 

Phil hums his agreement, looking over at his friend and how his eyes catch the light and the glow on his cheeks and how his lips look so rosy kissa-

"So, what do we start with?" Dan turns to him and smiles, snapping Phil out of his daze.

“U-uh, let me see…,” Phil fumbles open his briefcase releasing the papers inside. He pulls some files out and looks through to find their ideas for the campaign.

"Right, we take these to the marketing team for them to decide on final designs. Come on!"

They walk out into some hallways, and Dan swears can hear whispers. Things like _’is that the boy from the magazine?’_ and _’what a gold digger’_ and it makes his stomach sink.

Maybe this would be more similar to business class than he first thought...

Phil hands the papers over, and while he discusses the ideas, Dan looks around the office. All the cubicles and offices that surround him are a rush of keyboard clacking and voices chatting. Dan gets a little caught up and when he decides to turn back to Phil he accidentally bumps into a tall man with silver hair and piercing blue eyes.

"O-oh, I'm very sorry sir,” Dan apologises, slipping past the person and back to where Phil was still talking.

"Thanks, Eli- ready Dan?" Phil asks, and with Dan’s consensus, they head out of marketing and back to his office.

"Where did you go off to?"

"I was looking around at the other departments, and accidentally ran into someone…,” Dan mumbles.

"Some things never change," he laughs and Dan laughs too. 

"I guess not."

The day passed in a blur, involving meetings about profits and rises in income, too much walking around, and the signing of a lot of papers. Dan followed along eagerly and isn’t at all surprised to say he’d love to continue working with Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't over yet :o
> 
> -Luna
> 
> (p.s, tsuki hasn't edited this chapter or the next so they may murder me when they find out i updated eek)
> 
> no murder, I'm just here to deliver some _cinnamons_.  
> \- tsuki


	27. Intertwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters have been edited yeet  
> \- tsuki

"Ready to go home?" Phil questions, walking over to Dan watching the sunset at the window.

"Not yet, just want to watch the city for a while,” Dan hums, shuffling over to let Phil sit down beside him.

"What did you think about working here today? Think you'd like to come back?"

"I really enjoyed it. A-are you sure you want me working with you though? There are so many other better assistants-,”

"There may be many other options out there, but they're not you,” Phil smiles softly at Dan. He notices the blush creep on Dan's cheeks as he smiles back with fond eyes. 

Just as they're about to move a little closer, Phil's office door opens and in steps the man who Dan ran into earlier. Phil and Dan hastily stand up.

"Phil? Why are you working so late, you're usually out of here before now,” he asks, not noticing his companion yet. 

"Just finishing some work, was about to leave. Why are you in my office?" Phil queries, a little confused. 

“I’m dropping back the campaign for the Frosties advertisements. They're excellent, I'm very proud of you, son,” at this it finally clicks in Dan's head. This is Phil’s dad, Malcolm Lester. 

"You shouldn't be thanking me, you should be thanking Dan here," Phil says, motioning towards Dan. Malcolm looks over and realises Dan was standing there. 

"I don't believe I've seen you in the office before, Daniel. Other than this morning when you ran into me,” he glares. 

“I-I’m very sorry, Mr Lester, I swear I didn't mean to run into you- I'm not very good with directions. I have a bit of vertigo which doesn't help- b-but, no, I haven't been here before, today was my first day…,” Dan rambles his apology again. Malcolm simply sighs. 

"Dan is my new assistant and my best friend. We met at the diner, he works there part time but is a business uni student,” Phil clarifies. 

"Oh, right. So you're the one that was in the car with my son,” Malcolm pauses for a moment to think before adding, “How about you and Daniel here come over for dinner on Sunday. I believe we need to have a chat."

"See you then,” Phil replies to his father’s retreating back. When the door closes, Dan looks at Phil with pleading, scared eyes.

"We don't have to go, don't worry-” 

"No, Phil. He hates me. I c-can tell…,” Dan stutters, on the brink of crying. Phil quickly wraps his arms around Dan's body in a warm and comforting hug.

"Don't listen to him. He's just snobby and frankly a bit of a dick sometimes. He just needs to get to know you,” Phil reassures, rubbing Dan's back comfortingly. The boy sniffles and sighs a deep breath.

"Th-then I’d like to go to dinner.”

"Are you sure? It's not mandatory-"

“I’d like to go. Please?" Dan asks. Phil pats his back and nods.  
   
They finally head out for the night, leaving in that red Ferrari down the dimly lit streets back to Dan’s house. While driving, Phil looks over at his anxious passenger, the way he won’t stop fiddling with his hands. Phil decides to take a leap and carefully intertwines their fingers together over the centre console. Dan doesn't seem notice, but he stops fidgeting and begins to calm down.

When they arrive at his house, Dan gets out of the car and closes the door gently.

"I have to go home tonight, unfortunately. Left important paperwork on my desk. But I'll message you when I'm home, and I'll pick you up tomorrow so we can go somewhere. Is that ok?" Phil asks. Dan smiles softly and nods. 

“Of course. Night Phil. Thank you for today, I'll see you tomorrow,” he waves, walking up to his front door.

He turns the doorknob, turning back to wave as Phil starts up the car again and drives off into the cold night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS *TAP TAP* THE MOTHER FUCKIN *TAP TAP* TEA SIS -luna
> 
> goddamnit luna  
> \- tsuki
> 
> (frosties is the diner lol I totally forgot about that apparently it's a reference)


	28. Midnight City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, my hand slipped.  
> \- tsuki
> 
> ((our hands? it was a collective effort, really mostly luna...))

The first steps into his apartment are through stale air. It’s too quiet, too cold without Phil’s laughter, his infectious smile. Dan turns the heater on. He throws his keys on the kitchen island, grabbing a satsuma from the fruit bowl in lieu of cooking an actual dinner. He’s changed very carefully out of his expensive suit and laid back on the sofa to half-watch some random movie before he realises he’s _lonely._

Then, as if summoned by this realisation, his phone buzzes quietly from the coffee table. Unlocking it, he finds Phil has sent him a picture of his view; the whole city lit up in the night taken from the balcony of a penthouse.

P: _I’m home. Wanted you to see what I’m seeing._

Dan takes a minute to appreciate the sentiment, smiling at the picture fondly.

D: _Thank you, it looks spectacular. I’ll see you tomorrow_

P: _night, love._

Love. 

The word ricochets around Dan’s head, dancing on his tongue like he wants it to roll off into the world. To play with it- to use it.

He hasn’t used that word in a very long time. 

Dan places his phone back down next to the satsuma peel and cocoons himself in a blanket. 

“Goodnight Phi- o-oh, yeah…,” he rolls over to remember Phil isn’t with him. The loneliness settles in again and his heart begins to long for something more. 

He remembers the car ride home. It felt different and he finally comprehends that Phil held his hand. Phil had intertwined his fingers with his and it had calmed him enough that he hadn’t even realised it was happening.

Holy shit, today is his day of revelations, and coming to the grand finale he whispers under his breath:

“I love him.”

•

Laying back in his bed, Phil is comfortable, but alone. His apartment is quiet except for the sound of the midnight city outside. He has changed into his pyjamas and turned the lights off before slipping under the covers and rolling over.

“Night Dan-,” he quickly catches what he said and remembers Dan isn’t with him right now. Phil retracts his arms reaching across the bed. It feels weird without Dan’s bubbly personality around him making him feel on top of the world. He makes him feel so complete and full of light and... Love. Dan brings out the best in Phil because he makes his heart full of love just by being next to him. 

Phil's never been in love before, but he guesses this is what it feels like. He just never realised.

“Fuck. I love him,” Phil’s eyes start to water as he reaches for a pillow, holding it tight to his chest for support.

He knows what he has to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these bs in love, yeet  
> \- tsuki


	29. Life is But A Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toot toot chugga chugga  
> \- tsuki

His days are becoming eerily similar as once again Dan finds himself woken by his phone, sitting up on the couch to answer the incoming call. He is not without protest, groaning until he opens his eyes to read the caller ID.

Phil Lester. A dorky photo of the man looked at him from behind the screen, reminding him of when he'd taken it; one of their nights on the couch watching movies for hours on end, consuming far too many bowls of popcorn and sweets.

Dan accepts the call with a smile and a yawn.

"You ready for a day of fun and excitement?" is the first thing that comes through the receiver. Dan grumbles and stretches his limbs out, making Phil laugh.

"What time are you coming over?" Dan asks, sitting up and pushing the blanket off of his body.

"Look outside,” and Phil hangs up. Dan, a little stunned, stands up and stumbles over to his window. Looking down at the street below he sees the big red car, and Phil leaning on the hood wearing the iconic outfit of Ferris Bueller. The Ferrari hat and all.

Dan laughs and opens his window.

"Nice look!" Dan shouts out to him. Phil laughs back and reaches into the car.

"Thanks! Got you something too!" he reveals the red hockey jersey with HOWE 9 printed on the back. Cameron's jersey from the film.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Dan gasps, closing his window and running into his bedroom to throw on some vaguely coordinated attire. He grabs his keys, phone and wallet and speeds out of his apartment.

"Where did you get this?!" Dan interrogates when Phil hands over the jersey.

"Specially made by one of my clients who owns a print shop. Now, you ready for some fun?" Dan nods enthusiastically, throwing on the Jersey. They jump in the car and race off down the quiet road.

 

First, they head to The Shard, the tallest building in London. Phil parks the car and leads Dan inside the glass building.

"No one is ever here at this time,” Phil explains as the doors of the elevator open for them. The floor is wholly deserted from tourists. They walk out towards the windows and look down from the 72nd floor of the building.

"Holy shit that's high…,” Dan mutters, feeling a little dizzy when he observes the early morning atmosphere, the sun still rising over London on this clear day.

"No kidding,” Phil replies, standing up at the railing and leaning his head against the window. Dan gulps and does the same.

"Ok, this isn't fair, the building they were in was much smaller than this one!" Dan jumps down from their perch, nearly falling from the room spinning and his legs wobbling. Phil laughs and catches Dan, holding him upright until he can walk without his knees buckling.

"How about we go somewhere that isn't seventy-two stories high?” he suggests with a nervous sigh.

"Okay, yeah, I think that sounds much better.”

 

The next stop is The National Gallery. This time it's a little busy, but it’s not overwhelming. They wander around looking at the paintings and artwork, laughing at some of the weirder works but nonetheless enjoying themselves.

"I'm not a fan of horses, to be honest," Dan whispers as they look up at the large painting of The Battle of San Romano by Paolo Uccello.

"Me too. Bad experience when I was a child,” Phil replies as they then walk over to Sunflowers by Van Gogh.

“Really? What happened?” Dan asks, admiring the yellow paint on the canvas.

“Kicked in the stomach by one at a school camp to Norway; thought I died,” Phil chuckles, making Dan snort a little.

“I just think they're scary. They've got those dead eyes that just stare into your soul,” they laugh a little too loudly and someone shushes them, but it just makes them snort as they hold back even more laughter.

 

They then head to the Stock Exchange in London city, watching the floor workers yell and motion to each other with weird gestures and expressions. It's fascinating how they work.

"Do you want to get married?" Phil asks abruptly. It takes Dan off guard, leaving a soft blush on his cheeks, but he then remembers it’s a part of the movie.

"Sure,” he replies, making both boys chuckle. They continue watching for a while before they decide to leave.

“This seemed a lot funnier in the film."

“Just a bit, but it is entertaining when they yell,” they giggle before standing up and leaving the building.

“So, where are we going now?" it’s somehow already four in the afternoon, and the sun in just beginning to set.

"There's a parade in the park today, I planned the whole day around it so I thought it'd be cool to go before it ends," Phil explains as they drive down winding roads. Dan watches the streets of shops turn into housing and then into forests as they drive away from the city. Eventually they reach a large block of land filled with people and balloons and colourful streamers.

"What’s the parade for?"

"It’s an animal parade,” Phil beams, pointing to the pets in cute costumes surrounding them. Dan gasps and awes at the cute animals.

They spend what seems like only a fleeting moment playing with the pets and talking to owners about their animals. Dan grows fond of a little pig in a yellow raincoat and booties, and the duck on a leash wearing a top hat and monocle- but the sun is already turning orange with the shift to a dark sky.

“Are we going home now?" Dan asks when they get back in the car, putting their seatbelts on and driving out of the parade. Phil shakes his head.

"One last stop."


	30. What's it Like to Be Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finna cry

As the night grows darker, Phil drives down winding roads, through unknown forest, and up rolling hills.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Dan asks, a little worried that they were lost.

"Of course, we're almost there,” he comforts him. A little further up this particular hill, they reach a break in the trees. It’s a lookout point, one to see across part of the city. It glows beautiful in the moonlight.

"Come on, sit" Phil beckons, settling himself up on the hood of the car and tapping his hand on the space next to him. Dan gets out as well and finds his place next to Phil. They watch over the city with the glistening stars. It reminds him of their first sleepover at the expensive hotel. The way he felt that night, butterflies still in his stomach, feeling safe and secure with Phil.

"Th-thank you for today, b-by the way," Dan says, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.”

They lay back and continue stargazing. Dan starts feeling a little sleepy with soft goosebumps forming on his arms from the crisp air, but his heart rate kicks back up ten notches when he feels fingers interlock with his own. Phil’s holding his hand again. Dan's cheeks turn peachy pink when he looks down at their hands, and even brighter when he turns his head to Phil, who also has a rosy blush adorning his cheeks.

He can feel both their hearts pounding from their close proximity, and his breathing quickens with it. Phil shuffles a little closer to Dan on the car's hood.

“Sorry… is this okay?" Phil asks softly. Dan nods, the blacks of his eyes melding into the night.

“H-hey Phil?…" the boy whispers hesitantly, “Why are you doing all this for me?"

“Well, it’s because you deserve it. You didn't deserve to be treated so terribly for so long, I wanted to show you the fun you were denied… and I wanted to show you something else, if that's ok?"

Phil lets the question float around them, reaching one hand up to Dan's hair and moving it from falling in his eyes. Dan's breath catches in his lungs, and he nods carefully.

“I-I want to show you what it's like to be truly loved by someone,” Dan whimpers a pathetic please and Phil leans over to press their lips together hastily.

It takes Dan by surprise that Phil wanted to kiss him, but it's far from a bad thing. Dan melts into the feeling of Phil's lips against his own, drowning in the flavour of Phil. He tastes wonderful and he can't get enough of it, like something expensive but deadly delicious. Like a well-aged wine that you could drown in and be drunk off of for days, the flavour lingering for weeks. Dan returns the sentiment with fervour, deepening the kiss. He shakily lifting his spare hand up to Phil's cheek, where he holds it lovingly, and lets the other continue to drown him with love.

They slowly pull away from each other, completely breathless and looking into each others eyes. Both their eyes are blown out, and full of passion they didn't know was there before.

“I-I think I love you…,” Dan squeaks out first, and Phil sighs a breath of relief. 

"I think I love you too. I think I always have. Since the day we met,” Phil confesses. Dan's eyes start watering, and the tears spill down his smiling face.

"O-oh no, I'm sorry, are you okay-“

“I thought you didn't like me back," Dan sniffles and laughs at himself before pressing their lips back together; soft but desperate. Phil grins into the kiss and holds Dan even closer in his arms.

"I can't believe it took me so long to realise how bad I had it for you. No matter how cheesy it sounds,” Phil whispers, to which Dan sniffles a small huff.

The two tangle their limbs together on the bonnet of an expensive car, a city of stars and streetlights framing them as they continue drowning in the addictive feeling of each other.

Just them, _together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end- 
> 
>  
> 
> Kidding, kidding, it's the end of part one! Wow, what a trip this has been. Lots has happened, and now we're gonna leave you high and dry for almost a month as we try to collect ourselves after all of this and in preparation for the next and final part. And especially after our boy Dan came out as Gay/Queer! We are so proud of him for making such a raw and emotional video of his life, we imagine it would have been extremely challenging and difficult to film, and all we want to do is support both Dan and Phil, and we only hope that both our boys are happy and living their lives how they want to. Gods we want the best for them, we hope the future holds continued healing and self-discovery. 
> 
> Speaking of, we wanted to address how this book exists in relation to Dan's video. This story is fiction, and we don't believe this story is real facts. We would never want to upset, hurt or damage our boys by spreading false information about their 'relationship'- whatever that may be, we may never know! But we just wanted to repeat that with this story or any of our phanfictions we are not (intentionally) fetishising Dan or Phil; frankly, we find that nasty as hell. We know that people may find our story uncomfortable or weird as it follows two real people, but in all honesty, the Dan and Phil in this story are characters. We don't actually picture the real Dan and Phil in these situations since they are incredibly unrealistic considering I don't even think Phil could drive a car, let alone a $15 million Ferrari (but go off Capital Lester you do you).
> 
> We hope you all have a wonderful Pride Month, and we will see you all in about a month! (maybe less, I have no impulse control. fuck the rules!) (hey, dude give me time,)
> 
> \- Love, Luna and Tsuki.


	31. Waking Up to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of California.
> 
> shit gets real,
> 
> real nASTY-
> 
> -Luna
> 
>  
> 
> What's this? I'm actually doing something and editing this chapter?????? Can you believe it?????  
> \- tsuki

He becomes aware of a gentle warmth encompassing him slowly as his mind wakes from slumber. Arms wrap around his waist keeping him close to another body, and he nuzzles in ever closer. Deigning to open his eyes, he is met with dazzling blue ones staring right back at him. His cheeks burn with embarrassment.

“Good morning, Dan. Did you sleep well?”

So it wasn’t just some wish-fulfilment fever dream.

Dan stutters out a hello, to which Phil chuckles and presses a kiss to his faintly chapped lips. Taking a minute to savour the moment, he eventually sits up and realises they’re still up at the lookout point. They’ve migrated to inside the car.

“Pretty well, considering we’re crammed into the front seat of a car.”

“Good thing Ferrari’s are comfortable then,” Phil jokes, punctuating his point with another kiss.

Dan slides himself over to the passenger side, pulling his seatbelt on with still sleep-heavy hands. He hardly notices his companion do the same before beginning the drive away from the lookout.

“Are you ready for tonight?” he asks in an effort to wake up entirely.

“Oh, yeah… Are you still sure you want to go? I promise it doesn't matter if we don't. We could just have another movie night if you'd like?" Phil suggests.

Dan shakes his head, placing a soft smile on his face, “I want to go, Phil. I’m sure tonight will be lovely. Anyway, we can always have movie night afterwards.”

He slides his hand on top of Phil’s, the other boy interlocking their fingers again, squeezing tight. 

”Okay, we'll go. Just means I'll get to buy you a new suit!” Phil smirks. 

Dan gasps and playfully smacks his arm, whining "No more buying me things! I told you I have enough-”

"And I've told you I like to buy you nice things. You just look so beautiful in them- let me spoil you rotten!” Phil quickly leans over and presses a kiss to Dan's lips, quieting him effectively.

"Fine. Just, promise me nothing too expensive?” Dan mumbles through his substantial blush, still holding Phil's hand tightly. 

Phil laughs, “Got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i definitely wasn't given permission to update this but frankly, i don't care. -Luna
> 
> lol you didn't but like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ also my note for this chapter was "if there’s nastiness i will riot" so take from that what you will.  
> \- tsuki


	32. Crying is the Most Fun a Boy Can Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol, hey  
> \- tsuki

The frown adorning Dan’s face as he steps out of the car doesn’t nothing to distract from his new attire; a decidedly expensive number ( _two thousand pounds!_ ) in navy blue and floral accents along the shoulders. At least he by no means stands out with his present company, Phil grinning in his twice as expensive black and white chequered Givenchy suit.

"I'm still mad at you,” Dan mumbles, throwing a side-eye to his right. Phil laughs and walks over to the grumbling boy, lifting his head up with his pointer finger before pressing a loving kiss to his lips.

"You look stunning," Phil whispers against them. Dan looks deep into his caring, sincere eyes and sighs.

"Come on, we're late!” Phil clasps his hand gently and leads Dan out from the glass garage to the intimidating front door. They stand upright, deliberately presentable, after ringing the doorbell. A woman with perfectly curled short blonde hair- victory rolls included- and draped in an expensive black Dior dress greets them, a huge smile blooming on her face.

"Philip! You look fantastic!" she walks up to him, giving him a hug. She then turns to look at Dan- his suit, the waving curls on his head, and his blushed cheeks.

"And you must be Daniel, how lovely to meet you!" she says happily, bringing him into a hug as well, a sense of welcome radiating from her.

"Lovely to meet you too, Mrs Lester."

"Oh no, please, call me Kath! But do come in, dinner is almost ready," she walks them inside. The house is magnificent. Every inch of marble looks spotless and dust-free. Gold accents complement the interior with china vases and freshly cut roses.

"Where's dad?" Phil asks as they enter the grand dining room. 

Kath motions for them to take a seat at one end of the table before seating herself opposite. Once relaxed she replies, "He will be here in a few minutes, he's just finishing some work." 

Soon enough, the intimidating man with the silver hair and piercing blue eyes appears through the doorway, clad in a simple black suit.

"Hello, Philip. Daniel," he greets, moving to the head of the table, barely acknowledging them. When he sits down, four servers walk out from the kitchen with appetisers; some sort of fancy pâté with caviar and biscotti, and another two pour red wine into their glasses. A bit pompous for Dan's liking.

"So, Daniel. When did you and Phil start dating?"

At the very moment his father presents this query so casually, both Phil and Dan happened to be sipping wine, and they ever so elegantly choke on the liquid, spitting it back into their glasses.

"W-Who, w-what-, how-," Phil sputters on, and Kath looks at Malcolm in disbelief.

"It's pretty obvious, Phil. How stupid do you think I am? The magazines? Your absence from your apartment and this house? You clearly have been somewhere, and I'm certain it's with this boy," Malcolm accuses their guest. 

Dan attempts to stammer an answer when Phil cuts him off, "So what if it is? So what if it's true! Does it make you think any less of us?"

"Of course not-," Kath begins to say only to be cut off herself.

"Oh, yes, it does. You and your gold-digging boyfriend are a hot topic in the media and it’s giving us a bad reputation."

"How dare you call Dan that!" Phil stands up from the table in outrage. Dan's eyes well with tears as he watches the fight unravel.

"Look at him in that suit, all he wants is our money, Phil! Stop being so blind and ignorant!" Malcolm shouts back. Dan is full-on crying at this point, and he can't believe that this is happening.

"P-Phil, please don't, I'll just leave-," Dan begs him, but the fight gets worse.

"His parents were junkies that fucked off and left him! Of course he wants our money; he's just like them! I bet he's on drugs right now!"

"What is _wrong_ with you!?" Phil yells at his dad, then looks down and sees Dan sobbing, nearly collapsing to the ground as he tries to hide his face.

"Look at him! Pathetic. Fucking pathetic," Malcolm spits.

"Malcolm, stop it right now!" Kath interjects, and the room falls silent except for some muffled sobs.

"We're leaving. Thanks for the awful night, Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> without taking his clothes off. -luna
> 
> echoes softly _without taking his clothes off._  
>  \- tsuki


	33. Emotional Downpour

Their suits are wrecked and their hair is soaking. Phil carries Dan all the way out of the house towards the glass garage, the rain witness to the display. He sets himself on the driver’s seat first, allowing the boy in his grasp to sit on his lap, curling in on himself and continuing to cry.

All Phil can do is wrap his arms around Dan and comfort the bright boy now made fragile by such vitriol.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Dan,” Phil whispers, pressing soft kisses to Dan's cheek. Dan just sobs harder and harder, his hands gripping onto Phil's blazer like he was going to abandon him, and his knuckles turning a death-like white from the ice-cold rain that coats them thickly.

“N- No, it's my fault, th- this is all my fault, i- its a sign we shouldn't be together-,” Dan cries, his face screwing up as his tears sting his eyes, not wanting to look and face his new lover.

"No, no Dan, don't listen to my family. I love you, I love you so much Dan. I can't lose you because of my dad being a wanker. I know you, I know that you don't want my family's money, you're far from someone like that... You deserve to be treated so much better, I'm so sorry we came here,” Phil starts tearing up as he keeps Dan close to his chest, enveloped in his arms to receive all the security he has to offer.

“I- I don't deserve you…,” Dan whimpers into Phil's wet clothes, clinging to the boy for dear life.

"And I don't deserve a wonderful boy like you,” Phil slides his hand up Dan's back gently, up to his hair, where he combs his cool fingers through the dripping strands in an attempt to soothe his mind.

A figure watches from the inside of the tension-filled mansion as the two are tangled in an emotional downpour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional Downpour sends its love. -Luna


	34. Build God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey, it's tsuki. just a reminder that i love and adore luna and i promise im just terrible, this book _is_ important to me too!!!  
> \- tsuki

The world is grey, the road slick with rain, and a single red car travels slowly on its way. Phil glances over at his companion sleeping fitfully beside him. It’s longer that it should be before he’s scooping the body of his love up into his arms and carrying him into his apartment. Stirring, Dan begins to whimper quietly as he’s deposited carefully onto an expensive couch, any care for it’s cover forgotten. He’s still drowsy, emotionally drained from the night’s events, and he can feel his soaked blazer and shoes being taken off him by Phil. 

"I'm going to run you a bath to sit in for a while. It should warm you up a bit and might help you feel better,” Phil explains, walking off and leaving Dan in the lounge. 

For a few minutes he’s alone. Through hazy eyes he can see the large windows showing that view he’d seen on his phone only two nights ago. The apartment is spotless, just like his parent's house, and sports a white and blue aesthetic. Dan feels out of place.

"I have a collection of bath bombs, bath salts or bubble bath soap if you would like to have some in your bath. I've put some pyjamas on the counter in the bathroom for when you get out, and there are fresh towels for you to use. Just put your pants and shirt on the towel rack in there, and I'll get them cleaned tomorrow,” Phil walks back over to him, helping him up and down the hallway. Inside the bathroom he moves to turn the water off, briefly checking the temperature.

"Bath stuff is in here, chose any that you'd like. When you're ready to come out, my bedroom is just across the hall,” with a gentle kiss to Dan’s cold cheek, Phil leaves to the whispered gratitude falling from his lips. 

Shakily, Dan takes the rest of his wet clothes off and hangs them up on the rack. Taking a look inside the cabinet he finds all an entire collection of bath-related merchandise, but Dan’s hand finds rose bath salts to put in. He sprinkles a generous handful in before he catches himself in the mirror. His eyes are red, and the scars on his body are still evident. 

He finally decides to step into the welcoming bath, and sits back to let the water envelop him. 

•  
   
Phil locates himself in his ensuite, ridding himself of his own soggy attire. He takes a fleeting shower, and ponders how the night had gone as he’s changing into his pyjamas. He feels the low growl of guilt vibrate beneath his shoulders, and distracts himself with ordering some comfort food for the both of them. When it arrives, Phil takes the tray into his bedroom and places it on the end of his mattress; bowls of different flavoured popcorn and Domino’s Pizza with a bottle of Coke to drink.

About five minutes later the sound of the bath draining comes from across the hall, and lo and behold, Dan appears in the doorway, pyjamas and fluffy hair to boot.

"Movie night, to make up for what happened… I'm really sorry,” Phil apologises once more. Dan shuffles his way into the room and over to Phil, kissing his lips softly, although this time it's on a more personal level. Dan feels the most vulnerable he's felt since he was with Denley; but Phil was here now, and his kiss is so gentle it feels like clouds are carrying him to a safer place. A place where he'll never be hurt again.

"Thank you,” Dan whispers a little louder this time, his voice still a little raw from crying. He sits on the bed next to Phil and looks at the food in front of them. Phil passes him the remote to choose a movie from Netflix. He decides on Austin Powers.

And they eat, cuddled together in the large bed, laughing at the film, sharing snacks and getting cozy. Eventually Dan is the first to fall asleep, curled up into Phil's chest while fingers run through his curls, the other boy noticing how they softly bounce back into place before he too drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki hasnt been letting me update, shes been holding me hostage from posting hahahaha -Luna
> 
> At this point I'm letting Luna run wild and post as she likes, whilst I occasionally remember what writing is and come back to take a looksie.  
> \- tsuki


	35. Then We'll Talk

Phil is the first to wake up when the sunbeams through the large windows, warming the room pleasantly. He stretches his arms and yawns, noticing how Dan looks a lot calmer than how he did last night. Dan is sleeping angelically with small breaths, a glow on his cheeks and Phil just wants to kiss the beautiful boy for the rest of time. But, he knows dan should sleep. So, Phil climbs out of bed, tucking dan in and making sure he looked comfortable before he closes the door of his bedroom as silently as possible.

 

Feeling like he needs to be productive, Phil calls his dry cleaners to clean the nearly ruined, yet salvageable suits and has them picked up. He then orders food for both the boys as a lovely breakfast before the long day begins in only a short while. 

But as he does all this, he thinks about what had happened that night before. The words his father used against Dan pull on his heartstrings.

"His parents were Junkies that fucked off and left him. Of course, he wants our money; he's just like them!"

That's what Phil is mostly concerned about. Phil has never heard dan mention his parents before and it's not hard to guess why when hearing that. He feels awful about finding out that way, but maybe it would be better to discuss it thoroughly to understand dan's unfortunate situation more. 

When the food arrives, Phil sets it up out on the balcony, since it was such a lovely day, they should enjoy the morning sun. So, Phil sits down and reads a newspaper, waiting for Dan to wake up. 

Although, it didn't take very long before the confused boy emerges from the bedroom and stumbles around the large apartment.

"Phil?" dan calls out, looking around the empty rooms. He turns around to look outside and finds Phil, a surprised expression across his soft face.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Phil smiles. Dan smiles back gently and carefully sits across from Phil.

"The best sleep in years. Your bed is so comfy" dan giggles, looking at the food in front of them. Omelettes with Mushrooms, spinach, ham and lots of cheese and a tall glass of orange juice. Dan's mouth waters. 

"This looks fantastic, who did it?" dan asks, taking a sip of the juice. It's been too long since he's had an excellent breakfast like this.

"There's a private chef here in the building, and he made it. He's very talented. But go on, dig in" Phil chirps. They begin eating as the sun continues to rise over the city. A warm glow.

"Back at the diner today?" Phil asks. Dan nods. "Good, I'll come with you. I don't want to face my dad for a while…" 

"Yeah, I wouldn't either…" dan mumbles, picking from the food and happily eating it.

"A-and about that… if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to at all, I would never want to force you into talking about something you don't like-"

"No, it's fine. Now that we're…" Dan pauses, looks up at Phil with now sadder eyes. "A couple, I suppose… I need to tell you about that part of my life." 

Phil nods to signal he's listening. 

"It's true… they 'Fucked off and left me' when I was 17 because they were just that needy for a fix that I wasn't a priority anymore… to be honest, I don't think I ever was one… they never really cared about me. They weren't paying the rent of the small house, and my job at the time wasn't stable enough. It was either I wouldn't be able to eat or no house. So, I was evicted." dan begins shakily.

"I-I was denied foster care because I was about to turn 18 but lived at friends houses until I graduated high school, barely making it. I started working 4 jobs to save up for uni and to have a small place to live. I've always been good at Business. So, I decided that's what I was going to do... To try to survive a world that seemed to hate me." Phil notices Dan has begun to cry, so he reaches his hand across the table carefully to hold his hand in sympathy and comfort.

"I met Denly through my parents, they knew him and his family, and we got together because I thought maybe- just maybe they would want to see me again if I did since they'd be related to their smoking buddies. B-but they didn't. I haven't seen them in years. Instead, I got an abusive boyfriend who ended up beating the shit out of me every day, and now-" dan wipes his eyes with his free hand and sniffles, "-there's a constant reminder of that pain scattered on my body in the form of a millions-scars and bruises." Dan begins breaking down into a shaky shell filled with fear.

"D-dan I'm so sorry" Phil whispers. Dan slowly stands and makes his way over to Phil and his open arms. He sits in Phil's lap and hides his face in Phil's neck. 

"It's ok, I should have told you earlier, it's just… I sometimes wish that I had a better family. But then… I don't think I would be where I am today without that unconventional push." dan whispers in reply. Phil places his hand on dan's head and makes sure his arm was wrapped around dan's torso to keep him close. 

"You didn't deserve to be treated like that, no one deserves to be treated like that. But we are a family now. You have me, and I swear I'll never let that happen to you again. I love you, dan. You're all I care about in this fucked up world." Phil explains with emotion. He leans over the table and presses a longing kiss to his sweet lips. Dan sighs into the kiss, feeling loved.

"I love you too. Thank you"

 

After breakfast, Dan gets changed into his uniform, letting Phil get dressed as well before they head down to the underground car park and drive out.

"Maybe I should work with you, on the skates and everything" Phil comments. Dan laughs at the idea alone

"If you'd like to keep that lovely apartment of yours then I suggest you keep your day job, Lester" dan replies, making Phil snort a small chuckle as he pulls into the car park behind the diner. 

They both head inside the restaurant, dan getting ready for his shift as Phil sits himself down at the counter where he usually sits to keep dan company.

"No work to do today?" dan asks, skating around in circles throughout the empty space. Phil watches him closely and smiles.

"Not today. I'm just here to be in your company." Phil says, watching dan spin a little, noticing how much he had improved since when they first met. 

He speaks too soon though because just as dan returns to Phil, he slips up, but Phil quickly leaps out from the stool to catch him in his arms. They thump to the ground in a pile before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter.

"You dork" Phil laughs, rolling on the linoleum floors. Dan lifts himself above Phil's head and presses a quick but lovely kiss to his lips. 

"Yeah, but you can't help but fall for me every chance you get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki is gonna be mad i uploaded this without her knowledge... -Luna


	36. Calm Before the Storm

Dan skates around the restaurant serving the customers that sit and talk amongst themselves but always returns to Phil's booth to relax and giggle with him when everyone has been given their orders. 

"Maybe I should take up roller skating as well" Phil laughs, dan snorts and shakes his head.

"I don't think you'd be able to catch me when I fall on you" they share another laugh as the sound of the restaurant door opening echos. As dan is about to get up to go serve the waiting person, Clemence Lancaster walks up to them and greets them with a smile. 

"Hello, boys! How's the work on my campaign going?" she asks. Phil chuckles and smiles

"It's going very well! We are so close to finishing it all, I'd say two weeks now." Phil replies, she grins and pulls a stool over to the booth to sit down. 

"I'm so glad to hear that! So, Philip, what was this thing you wanted to discuss with me?" she asks, Dan curious also.

"Well, as you know- Dan here has been working very hard with me to get your campaign up and running, so I've offered for him to become my full-time personal assistant," Phil explains. Dan's eyes widen in surprise, not expecting to hear that. But it's a delightful surprise none the less, and he can't help but feel a little emotional.

"Yes I know, and you've done such a wonderful job, Honey! You're very talented in the business field!" she pats Dan's shoulder softly in praise. "so let me guess, you'd want me to give him up to you?" 

"Yes, but Dan will be working with me on the project until it's fully complete and we will continue to work with you further into the future," Phil explains. She laughs and agrees.

"It sounds like a fantastic opportunity! I would be absolutely thrilled for Daniel to work with you!" she chirps, and dan and Phil smile wide. 

"Thank you, Clemence, you won't regret it!" Phil shakes her hand, but she pulls him into a hug, and she does the same for Dan.

A turn for the better, alas! 

Or so, they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking and you know what? im in deep shit anyway so fuck it! (also Dan, this man, his mind. love him) -Luna


	37. Cozy in Green

"It's going to be fun working with you" dan smiles softly, Phil grins as he continues to   
Run his fingers through Dan's curls while they watch a movie in Phil's bed. Phil decides to lean over to dan till their noses touch. He notices how Dan's breathing hitches and his heartbeat increases. 

"I'm so glad you are" Phil presses a soft kiss to dan's lips before letting dan curl up into his chest as they cuddle tightly.

"I might just buy you some new clothes too" Phil sighs sarcastically.

"You better not or I swear to god I'll-" 

"-You'll smother me to death in your kisses and affection? Oh what a shame," Phil laughs, making dan turn beet red, embarrassed and hiding his face in Phil's chest. Phil chuckles lightly before adding "any way they'll be delivered by the time we wake up." 

"You didn't!" dan gasps, sitting up and looking at Phil's smug face. "God, I can't believe you! You wear the same thing constantly, why do I have to wear new things all the time" he frowns.

"Because you just look so lovely in them. Anyway, you can't stop me from showering you in presents because I'm the one with my credit card and I like to do what I please with it. And what I please" Phil kisses dan's lips again swiftly "is making you look gorgeous."

"What you please is teasing me and making me feel guilty with your extravagant purchases" dan mumbles only making Phil laugh harder.

"Shush, you shouldn't feel guilty. I swear I love buying you gifts and nice things to wear. But I must admit, I do like teasing you" Phil kisses Dan's jaw, and neck and Dan burns a brighter red.

"S-shut up" dan hides his face under the duvet before Phil pulls him from out under and makes dan cuddle up to him. Phil reaches over to grab the remote for the tv and switches it off, leaving them in complete darkness. 

"We have a big day, better cozy up and get some sleep, yeah?" Phil asks. Dan yawns in agreement and nuzzles up into Phil's warm body and closes his eyes.

"Goodnight, love."

-

 

\--------

Phil wasn't joking when he said dan's new clothes would arrive when he wakes up. 3 new suits to be exact, One is a Windowpane black and white set, another a Beige plaid wool Blazer with matching pants and a black button-up shirt and the last is a Vintage Flat Green Herringbone Tweed Suit, a bit unusual but when dan tries it on, he's surprised to say he likes it a lot.

"What did I tell you?" Phil smiles triumphantly when dan walks out in his new attire. 

"Yeah yeah, kiss me before I kick you for continuing to waste your money" Dan walks up to him and looks him dead in the eyes. Phil only laughs before kissing dan's forehead. 

"It's not wasting money, it's spending it with a cause- and you look adorable in green" Phil responds, making dan blush and get embarrassed. "Anyway, we need to make a stop at my parent's house, I left some of my good clothes there, and I'm pretty positive they're at the golf course this morning." 

They leave quickly, heading up towards the wealthy estates. Well-known celebrities own property's next to where Phil's parents live and its a lot easier to see the mansions in the daylight. Phil drives up to the closed gates where a control panel was located next to where you drive up. Phil reaches out the window to punch a 6 number code into the panel before the gates make a loud buzz and they begin opening. When clear enough, they drive on through and park out the front of the driveway, closest to the doors. 

"I have a trunk in my room I can pack my things into so it can fit in the boot" Phil explains, taking the keys out of the ignition and stepping out of the car. Dan hesitantly follows along. 

"A-are you sure they're out?" dan asks softly.

"They should be. Mum and Dad are always golfing on a Tuesday morning" Phil explains, unlocking the house's enormous doors and letting them inside. "You didn't really get to see the full house last time… that out there is the living room, kitchen and patio." he points out through the middle of two curving staircases, large glass windows showcase the lush green and well-maintained garden.  
"There are maids quarters and other things too, but not as interesting" Phil explains as he leads them up the stairs.

"Down that way is my parent's bedroom, but this way is my room and the guest rooms" Phil takes dan down the left hallway and to the very end where another set of double doors are located. He pushes them open, revealing a large bedroom, Bigger than Dan's small apartment but so is Phil's bedroom in his apartment. 

He quickly notices how out of place he feels in the big room. 

Theres nothing extraordinary about it. It seems as though his parents had cleaned it or maybe phil had when moving over to his new place. Phil then opens up the massive walk in closet. The lights turn on in the room automatically as they enter and dans jaw drops. Each hanger is occupied by expensive suits and clothes. 

"Holy shit," Dan says breathlessly. Phil chuckles and pulls a medium-sized trunk from one of the shelves and unlocks it. Dan sits down on the black velvet couch in the room and looks around in awe. 

"Yeah I know, its a lot," Phil says, selecting specific suits and packing them neatly into his trunk. Dan watches Phil take the lovely clothes off the hooks, thinking about how Phil would look in all these different clothes. It's a pleasant thought.

When Phil was fully packed, he locks the trunk back up and picks it up by the handles on the sides. 

"Do you need help?" dan asks. Phil shakes his head. 

"No, it's not very heavy. Just close the doors for me, and spot me going down the stairs, yeah?" they share a laugh.

They leave the house quickly with Phil's clothes packed away in the boot and they drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki is gonna kill me yet again- Luna


	38. A Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh how it's been so long, we're so sorry weve been gone! we were busy writing *fluff* for- YOU! -Luna

"So, your dad won't be in work today?" dan questions as they head back towards the city and to the office.

"Not today. Mum likes to go shopping with him after golf, so I highly doubt he will be in the office at all today" he replies. Dan hums an 'ok' as they arrive promptly.

"So. you're already a good assistant, but I think I'm going to get you to do some more marketing ideas today if that's ok?" Phil asks when they leave the car and head towards the elevators. 

"Y-yeah doesn't sound too difficult. I'm sure I can do it" dan gives a reassuring smile, and Phil kisses his cheek.

"I know you will do a great job" Phil replies as the elevator arrives at the carpark and they step in.

"Oh and by the way!" Phil speaks up suddenly. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a watch with a dusty green enamel on the inside of the glass and blinding silver parts. "I wanted you to wear this, it matches the suit! see?" 

"P-Phil I couldn't-"

"You don't have to, but I just thought it would tie the suit together nicely" Phil explains, letting the light in the elevator make the silver shine. Dan sighs and holds his wrist out. Phil grins and slides the watch onto his wrist, tightening it with the snap clip and making sure it was facing him correctly before holding dan's hand, lifting it up to his mouth and pressing a gentle kiss to it. 

"See? It looks lovely on you" Phil whispers when the elevator doors open on their floor. They walk out to the chatter quieting and eyes closely following as they make their way to Phil's private office and close the door behind them.

"God that's so creepy" dan shudders as he sits at the chair in front of Phil's desk.

"What is?" Phil asks with an eyebrow cocked.

"The way they just go so quiet… it's really creepy..." Dan explains, gnawing at his lip a little as he thinks about how they must feel when Phil enters the room. Are they scared? Why would that be?

"Oh, yeah. It's always been like that …i've kind of just gotten used to it" Phil replies when he sits down in his seat and opens a drawer under his desk. He shuffles some papers around and pulls out a file and hands it to dan. 

"This is what needs some more ideas and notes. I'll get Quinn to get you a company laptop from the IT Department, but I'll get you a new laptop maybe after work today" Phil says. Dan frowns.

"I have a laptop already-"

"You've told me it crashes on you constantly. I'm getting you a new one. And it's not clothes, so you can't get mad at me!" Phil exclaims. Dan sighs and reads through the paperwork. It's pretty straightforward stuff, so he gets onto it quickly. 

The day moves by fast when dan gets deep into writing. Quinn brings dan the laptop, and he writes up about 4 pages worth of strategies for the company and is proud of his work before Phil pulls him out of his zone and takes him out to lunch at a cute cafe only a short walk down from the office. They sit at a 2 seated table and drink coffee's that are somehow not overpriced. They talk about work and what dan's been doing. Phil laughs at dans nerdy jokes and smiles when dan gets shy and blushy. When they finish and pay, they leave and head to the nearby Apple store for Phil to get Dan his new laptop. Dan decides on one of the latest Macbook Pros in Space Grey. Phil pays for it, and dan carries the computer in its bag back to the office. 

"Did you want to set it up now?" Phil asks when they enter his office once again.

"I don't really want to drop it so I'll do it when we get back home" dan replies, carefully putting the laptop on the desk and opening the company's laptop again to start writing. 

"Hm. Home" Phil smiles with a chuckle. Dan looks up and gives him a questioning look. "I was actually thinking about that." 

About what? Does Phil want space? Does he want him back at his apartment anymore?

"what about it?" dan asks, anxious about the reply.

"Did you want to maybe, uh… Move? In with me? And live with me at the apartment?" Phil asks. Dan's eyes widen in shock. 

"A-are you serious? Y-you'd really want me to live with you?" dan asks. Phil smiles and nods.

"To be honest. You make living in that huge place a lot less lonely. And I love waking up to you every day" Phil should have just proposed to dan since it sounds like the same thing. 

"I'd love to live with you" dan smiles back, his eyes watering. Phil leans over the desk and presses a loving kiss to dans lips. "I wasn't expecting that"

"What were you expecting?"

"I was thinking you were going to kick me out and break up with me." dan laughs, pettily at himself. Phil walks around the desk and holds dan's hands.

"Why on earth would I want to kick you out? And I love you too much to even think about breaking up with you." Phil presses another kiss to dan's cheek. "If living with you means I get to see your gorgeous face every morning and every day then that's exactly what I want." 

Dan just leans in and kisses Phil deeply.


	39. The Truth Can Hurt,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is gonna be a sad one so buckle in! -Luna

Phil drops dan off at his uni the next day with a short kiss goodbye before dan walks through the gates in some regular clothes for once. Blue mom jeans with rolled-up ankles, hightop black converse and a black jumper with some cherry blossoms embroidered on the sleeves.

He walks into his class a little later than he usually does, so people were already seated and preparing for class. Dan notices the whispering and closely following eyes as he climbs the stairs to a mostly empty row, furthest from everyone. Unfortunately, this doesn't stop those bratty girls from reappearing. 

"That jumper's cute, did your sugar daddy buy that for you?" one snickers, making the rest laugh.

"Phil is not my sugar daddy. I bought this with my own money that I worked hard for." dan sticks up for himself, and just before she can reply with something witty, he adds, "i like your hair extensions, does your sugar daddy pull on them when you're begging for his cash?" 

She looks taken aback, and her friends laugh at her. 

"H-how dare you talk to me like that y-you fag!" she spits at him. Dan sighs.

"Yeah yeah, you're just jealous your boyfriend isn't as hot as Phil." her friends laugh at her once more before she storms off. All but one follow, she has lovely ebony skin and her hair in afro pigtails.

"Your jumper is actually adorable, where did you get it from I might have to buy it too." she laughs softly. Dan chuckles and smiles.

"ASOS online, it comes in other colours too" he replies. She smiles wide.

"Definitely gonna get one, you have good dress sense. Phil must be lucky, eh?" she raises her eyebrows, making dan laugh. 

"I'm the lucky one, to be honest. But thank you, I like your dress style too. Wish I could wear dresses" Dan makes the girl laugh. Unfortunately, the professor enters the room. 

"My name is KJ, Cya around Dan" she waves goodbye and runs back down the stairs to the bitchy group of girls.

The class is pretty boring for the most part, just following up on notes from previous courses and covering some small questions. Today dan got to bring his new laptop to class and was trying to figure out how to use it for half of the course before finishing up the work Phil gave him yesterday before the class finishes. 

As everyone is leaving, dan packs up his books and laptop into his backpack before heading back down the stairs and starting to go when his name is called, he looks around and realises the professor was calling out to him. He makes his way over to him and notices his concerned expression.

"Rumor has gotten out that you're dating Phil Lester, is this true?"

"O-oh, uh, yeah. A-are you against it or something-"

"He hasn't hurt you, has he?" Dans stomach drops. What does he mean by that?

"W-what?! No, he hasn't hurt me?"

"You need to be careful with Phil. I've seen you with bandages on before, I just don't want you to get hurt like his last partner…" 

"'What do you mean?" 

"Phil was arrested last year for domestic violence against his last girlfriend."

Dan feels like his world was crashing around him. His knees started feeling numb and shaky, and his hands were trembling.

"Y-you're not talking about my P-Phil Lester, Philip Micheal Lester the CMO, right?" 

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Daniel. I just wanted to help protect you." 

Dan just nods and leaves without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also its almost halloween everybody scream and do the trick or treat -Luna


	40. Alone in the Ocean

Dan has tears in his eyes as he walks out of the hall and out towards the gates. Dan feels so scared like he's back where he started in another abusive relationship and he's not going to be able to get out of it unless he's bleeding. 

As he leaves the gates again, he instantly spots the red sports car parked outside.

Of Course, Phil was here. It was only 11am so he should have known Phil was free. Dan trembles and makes his way over to him. 

"Hey! How was your class?" Phil asks with a gentle smile, opening the door for dan. Dan sits in the car and puts on a happy face. 

"Yeah, it was good" dan replies. Phil holds a kiss to dan's cheek before he starts driving. 

The kiss lingers on dan's cheek, it feels lovely and sweet, but It aches with the guilt of these known lies. 

"Are you ok?" Phil asks, concerned. Dan just nods. "I know you better than this dan, what's bothering you? Did something happen in class today?" he questions again.

"Nope, I'm fine." dan replies simply with a smile. Phil sighs and drives them down into the carpark of the apartment. 

Dan gets out quickly and starts walking to the elevator. Phil catches up immediately, and the ride up to their floor is dead quiet. Dan feels so scarred, he's shaking as he just wants the doors to open again and not be so vulnerable to Phil's feasible attack.

When the doors begin to open, Phil unlocks the door, and Dan heads straight for the bathroom. No second thoughts or glances around the ample space.

"Where are you going?" Phil inquiries.

"I need to take a shower. I forgot to put deodorant on today" dan lies, closing the door behind him and locking the door. He puts his bag down and looks in the mirror. 

Flashbacks to the black eyes and dark circles reappear from Denley's attack and mock him. He quickly strips his clothes off and turns the cold shower tap on. And steps in straight away. 

He used to do this because it numbed his skin enough it wouldn't hurt as much when he was hit. Numb the pain before you get it.

The water bites at him and makes him tremble, but he just slides down to the bottom of the shower and begins sobbing. 

He cant believe Phil lied to him. He trusted Phil, and suddenly it turns out he's been manipulating him the entire time. 

He has no one to run to now. He's Alone in the Ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someones been lyingggg~ but who?- Luna


	41. Lies Break Them.

When dan gets out of the shower; eventually, he feels numb. He wraps himself in one of the soft towels, but can't feel it, let alone enjoy it. He picks up his clothes and his bag and unlocks the bathroom door.

"How was your shower?" Phil calls out from the bedroom. Dan swallows his panic and walks into the room.

"It was good" he replies, putting his bag down next to the door, ready to leave if he needs to. 

"I was looking at moving boxes online, I don't think we'll need that many to move your stuff over here." 

"Probably not" dan throws his dirty shirt into the hamper and gets his pants back on but becomes distracted before he can get his shirt on.

"Wait, dan, have you been crying?" dan looks up finally and sees Phil sat on the bed with a very concerned look covering his face.

"N-no, I haven't." 

Don't show you're weak. You can handle another hit.

"What happened today that's making you act so strange?" he asks softly, standing up and walking over to Dan. Dan's breathing begins to quicken with his fear. He begins to shake, the closer Phil gets to him. 

Don't show you're weak. 

Phil lifts a hand up towards dan's face, and Dan screams. He flinches with his hands trembling to protect his face, and his knees giving out, causing him to drop to the ground in a violently shaking pile. 

"H-holy shit, Dan? Dan?! W-whats wrong?!" Phil squeaks in fear, dropping to the floor as well, not knowing what to do with his hands and panicking also. 

"P-please don't hit me!" dan sobs out, continuing to tremble frantically. Phil freezes, and his heart breaks. 

"You-... you thought I was going to hit you?" Phil asks lightly, but Dan doesn't stop crying. Phil's eyes start welling with tears as he tries to place his hand on dan's back as gently as he could, but dan screams again, so he retracts his hand quickly, not wanting to scare Dan more. 

"Dan, why would I ever want to hurt you?" Phil sniffles, looking at the millions of goosebumps, scars and faded bruises on his bare body. He then notices how cold dans skin is. He feels like ice. "Oh my god, you're freezing, you're going to catch a cold!" 

Phil rips the soft fluffy comforter off the bed and drapes it over dan's body, trying to get him warm.

"W-why aren't y-you h-hitting m-m-me?" dan stutters out. Phil looks at him in shock and moves a little closer.

"Why on earth would I want to hit you?" Phil asks with a sad tone. He doesn't notice the tears rolling from his own eyes, but Dan hesitantly looks up and realises that he is. 

"B-but, you l-lifted your ha-and?" dan questions. 

"I was reaching to cup your face and give you a kiss, I'd never want to hit you? What made you think I would?" Phil asks, 

"M-my professor t-told me-..." dan pauses to gulp and inhale deeply. "H-he told me you got arrested, f-for domestic violence with your g-girlfriend last year…"

"what? Arrested for Domestic Violence?! Dan! I swear on my life I have no criminal record! I've only been pulled over once for going 80 in a 70 zone! I can even show you! W-we have to have our records on file to work in the office! it's a legal requirement!" Phil explains. "And a girlfriend? Dan, you're the first proper partner I've had. I haven't had any girlfriend, ever. I'm Gay, and I love you with every ounce of my being." 

The tears from dan's eyes grow stronger, and he quickly grips onto Phil as an anchor and sobs into his shirt. Phil wraps his arms around dan's body tight as they sit on the floor, crying together. 

"Why does everyone want us to be a-apart," Dan asks, his voice breaking. Phil sniffles and wipes his eyes with his sleeve. 

"I don't think its everyone. It's just one person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and you thought phil was lying. shame! shAMMEEE! -Luna


	42. Rewriting Destiny

Dan got dressed into his clothes again and follows Phil back into the office and up to their floor. 

"I'm going to leave you with Quinn, I don't want you to get uncomfortable by me yelling…" Phil explains, looking at Dan's still red eyes. Phils are too, but they have rage in them. Dan shakes his head. 

"N-no, I want to come in with you," Dan asks. Phil leans down and leaves a kiss on his lips. 

"Not today. You've already had to endure enough. I promise we will do something just for the two of us after I have a go at him."

The elevator doors open and Phil leads dan towards his private office. 

"Quinn, Dan is going to stay in my office while I have a well-needed conversation with my father" Phil opens his office's door and lets dan inside. Quinn stands up and follows Dan,

"Is everything ok?" she asks, concerned about how tense Phil is and how scared dan looks.

"not really, but I'm about to make it ok. I'll be back" he says, closing the door behind him and storming off to his father's office. Both Dan and Quinn stare at the closed door after Phil left.

"Did you want me to get you a tea?" Quinn asks. Dan shakes his head and sits down on the couch in Phil's office. 

"No thank you, I'm just a little shaken. I thought Phil was going to hurt me because of what my professor said to me, but it seems as though there aren't many people I can trust anymore."

"Well, hopefully, you can believe me. Phil couldn't and would never ever hurt you, ever. He speaks of you like a god, and all he wants to do is give you the life you never had." Quinn comforts dan.

"S-so that's why he keeps buying me those things? H-he's not just buying me his love?" he asks.

"I don't think he's buying your love, I think he just truly loves you and wants to give you the world because he knows you deserve it."

 

Phil storms down the hallways of the office, catching the eyes of the surrounding workers until he reaches his dad's office door and swings it open, steps inside and slams it shut so hard it nearly shatters the glass surrounding the room but shakes the long curtains that block the view inside. 

"How fucking dare you!" he yells. His dad looks up from his work in fright. 

"Excuse me?" he asks.

"I know what you did! How much did you fucking pay that teacher, huh? More than my fucking car just because you just despise Dan that much?!" Phil snaps. His dad calmly closes his computer and stands up to meet Phil's eyes.

"I did what I had to do. Now that this boy is out of the picture, you can settle down with a proper family and stop messing around," he replies. 

"You made dan terrified of me! He thought I was going to fucking hurt him because that god damn teacher persuaded him so far that he had one of the worst PTSD episodes I've ever fucking witnessed! You caused that, you asshole!" Phil growls and slams his hands down on his dad's desk, his eyes filled with anger.

"Well, my plan paid off, and he's gone now. End of story" his dad casually strolls over to the mini-fridge next to the couch in his office and pulls out a water bottle.

"No, it didn't actually! He's in my office as we speak with Quinn because I spent 2 hours on the floor with him calming him down from his episode and trying to convince him that I didn't abuse anyone! Let alone a girlfriend that never existed since I'm fucking gay!" Phil shouts at him. His dad stops to a standstill and looks Phil dead in the eye.

"He's here?" he asks. 

"Yes! Because I love him so much, I'm not going to let you ruin our relationship! Dan means the world to me, and if you think you can change that, you're fucking wrong!" Phil doesn't even notice the tears rolling from his eyes. His dad sighs.

"What's going to happen when you realise he's robbing you blind."

"What's going to happen when you realise he's bled for everything he's got, and all he's ever asked of me is for my love. He's never asked me for money once, and I'm always the one buying him nice things because he deserves it so damn much. You don't realise what he's had to live through." Phil sighs deeply and reaches for the door handle. "I thought you'd admire such a hard worker like him, but you clearly don't appreciate that… if you don't want him here, I don't want to be here either."

Phil leaves the office quietly, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes as a silent office closely watches him walk back to his office. Dan is sat on the couch with Quinn in silence, but they look up at him as soon as he enters. He closes the door softly and breathes sharply.

"What happened?" Quinn asks quietly.

"I shouted at my dad" Phil sighs, sniffling a bit and wiping the remaining tears off of his cheeks. Dan stands up and rushes over to Phil, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. Phil holds him back just as tight and tries to regulate his breathing from all his shouting. "He admitted to paying your teacher to tell you that, I screamed at him… i-i told him what I thought of his bull shit and left before he could give me a shit excuse."

"Good on you, Phil. I'm glad you could stand up to him" Quinn compliments. Phil nods a thank you as dan continues to choke Phil. 

"I'm sorry, I caused this…" dan apologises. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my dad just doesn't realise how incredible you are." he kisses the top of dan's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we forgot the password again... haha.....- Luna


End file.
